Travelling Back
by ShiverBoo
Summary: The Trio, the Ferret and the Pug screw up a potion and end up thousands of miles away...a hundred and fifty years ago...
1. The Potion

**Disclaimer: We don't own the people used in this story that you recognise. People such as Nathan, Clear, and all of the neighbours, we do own so please do not steal them, you may use them with permission.**

**A/N: This is our next story. It'sa long one and we hope that you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. We came up with the idea for this on Spring Break last year so it has been nearly a year in the making. It is not finished yet but we have decided to begin posting it. **

**Also, some things may seem like they make absolutely no sense, but they will as the story goes on. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I. The Potion**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ron, could you hand me the lace wigs?" Hermione asked. She was keeping an eye on the potion at all times, and didn't even glance at him as she made her request.

Ron skimmed through the ingredients for a few seconds before he found them. He quickly crossed the room and handed the case to Hermione. She pulled out four of them and tossed them one by one into the simmering cauldron. With a smile she watched as the potion turned a light blue.

"All right," Draco said from her side. "Everything looks good, so why don't we let it sit for twenty minutes before continuing? We can eat lunch."

Hermione grinned appreciatively at the suggestion and the five members sat at the table to eat their bagged lunches. Draco and Hermione had been selected by the Minister of Magic to create a new potion. They were two of the greatest potion-makers in England and that had made them qualified. At first they had both refused, but the amount of money they were being paid was more than enough incentive. Plus, both were allowed a few assistants.

Hermione had chosen Harry and Ron for both company and help. She knew that she could trust them to do what she asked, when she asked. Draco had brought Pansy because she would also do whatever he asked. Unfortunately, he realized too late that she had no skill in potion-making at all and he had forced her to sit away from the cauldron.

Their mission was simple. Create a potion that could turn anything ten times more potent instantly. However, the real challenge lied in the fact that no similar potion had ever existed. Therefore, the group had to combine other potion 'recipes' to get their own product. The light blue potion they had just paused in making would no doubt fail, but it would help them to know what not to do for the next time.

"Pansy! Will you move _out _of my lap?" Draco sneered. Pansy smiled up at Draco but kindly removed herself from his personal space.

"Sorry, love, but I can't keep my hands off of you!" Pansy laughed. "I'll try though."

Draco grunted in reply as he opened his sack lunch and took out a sandwich. The other three knew that Pansy and Draco were dating, but from the way he acted, they found it hard to believe.

"Malfoy," Hermione said as she rested her chin on her hand. "What do you think about adding in a few extra drops of salamander blood after the twenty minute break, but before the powdered moonstone?"

Draco's brow furrowed at the idea and he stopped eating for a moment to contemplate it.

"I think, Granger, that that is the best thing I've heard all day."

Hermione grinned. "Stroke of genius," she sighed before returning to her lunch.

As Harry watched Hermione eat, he noticed the familiar glint of a gold chain around her neck. "Hermione, love. What are you wearing that for?" he asked, motioning to the necklace.

Hermione smiled and pulled the golden hourglass out from under her robes. "The Ministry had one Time Turner left after the disastrous destruction of the rest of them in our fifth year. Seeing as I handled one at fourteen, they decided that I was the best choice to protect this one."

"I see," Harry said. "You're not using it, are you?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I had enough back in third year."

The couple ignored the confused looks of Draco and Pansy, and Ron also offered no explanation.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When their twenty minute break was up, Draco and Hermione returned to the cauldron. Harry and Ron were busy preparing the exact quantities of moonstone so Draco called upon Pansy to pour in three drops of salamander blood while the two leads watched for changes in the potion.

Pansy advanced and carefully dropped in three bits of the blood as Draco had asked. Ron followed with the moonstone and the entire group held their breath. The potion stopped swirling and the simmering died down as the liquid took on a vibrant red hue.

Draco dipped a vial into the cauldron and pulled out a sample of the latest version. He carefully poured a small amount onto their testing object—a very weak truth serum that even an infant could resist. If their potion worked, the serum would become stronger than even Veritiserum.

The two liquids combined together to become a crystal clear fluid that they could only hope would be the right product.

Ron stepped forward to act out his own part in this experiment. He would take a minute bit of the potion to test it out.

Ron carefully dipped his pinkie into the solution. He raised it to his lips and hastily touched the tip of his tongue to his finger. Hermione watch as Ron's eyes dilated.

"Ron!" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"Well, I'm a little annoyed at being chosen as a test subject but I suppose that doesn't matter much," he admitted.

The four observers swapped looks of confusion.

"What can we ask him to tell if it's working?" Pansy asked.

Draco turned to face Ron with an evil grin. "Weasley, have you ever been shagged?"

Ron's face showed no embarrassment. "No, Draco, I haven't ever shagged anyone, nor have I been shagged myself."

Harry, Draco, and Pansy all stifled laughs while Hermione slapped each one in turn. "Behave!" she scolded.

"Ron," began Harry. "Were you angry when Hermione and I started dating?"

"Of course. I've always fancied you, Harry. I wanted you for myself."

At this confession everyone burst into laughter. The potion was obviously working.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How much will you give me for this one?" a voice said.

"Him? He's a weakling, ten at most," another voice replied.

"Ten? He's worth more than ten."

"Naw, I'll give you ten and not a bit more."

"Fine, ten for the red head," the first voice agreed.

Suddenly, Ron was pulled into full consciousness when he realized he was being dragged by iron shackles on his wrists. He opened his eyes and saw desert for miles.

He blinked his eyes and tried to figure out how he had gotten here.

The last thing that had happened, him, Hermione, Harry, the pug and the ferret were all in the lab. After they bottled and labelled the potion, Ferret Face had gotten into a row with Hermione on who should take it to their supervisor. Everyone had gotten into the fight and were grabbing at the phial when Draco slipped and it went flying into the air. Everyone had fallen down into a large pile and watched as the potion smashed on the floor.

And now he was here, wherever he was.

And he was pretty sure he had just been sold.

To whom?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ughh!" Draco groaned as he pushed Hermione off of him. "What just happened?"

Hermione groaned but got to her feet. "I don't know! I can't remember anything…"

"I remember that you took the potion from me. Oh, and then we all fell or something."

"It smashed. Our potion smashed," Hermione realised suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry. We have a whole cauldron full."

"Right." Hermione looked around. "Um…Malfoy?"

Draco was rubbing his temples. "Damn, I have a killer headache."

"Um…Malfoy?" she repeated a bit louder.

"I must have gotten punched in the brawl…" he mumbled, still ignoring her.

"MALFOY!" she shouted.

"Argh! What?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed past him. He turned around and was shocked to see an entire green field in front of him. Then he realised that they were standing on an old-fashioned porch outside a house the size of his manor.

"Where are we?" he heard Hermione's frightened squeak.

**A/N: Review and tell us how you like it so far!**

**Lemons and Love and Spoons and Forks and Sporks and Knives.**

**Brittany and Amber**


	2. It's When

**A/N: Yes! Positive response! Amazing.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**II. It's When**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I just don't understand it," Hermione was complaining. "The potion had nothing to do with location. The worst that should have happened is…well, I'm not sure. But we shouldn't be somewhere else! And where are Ron and Harry? And Parkinson! Malfoy!"

Draco looked up. "Huh?"

"And ideas?"

"About what?"

"Oh, you are hopeless!" she sighed.

Draco looked Hermione up and down and smirked. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Stop that, will you?"

"Why? You're hot."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're hot," he said again.

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You," he said slowly. "Are…hot."

Hermione blinked. "Why all of a sudden are you saying this?"

"I've just noticed."

"Oh," Hermione muttered and looked away.

"You should wear that dress more often. Green is your colour."

"I don't wear green," Hermione pointed out.

"Why?" Draco asked. He was offended. Green was his favourite colour. How could anyone not like it?

"It's too…Slytherin."

"Well, you would make a hot Slytherin."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." They sat in silence for a while. Finally Hermione lashed out at him again. "Will you stop staring?"

"Sorry," he said, raising his hands. "You're just really hot in green!"

"I'm not wearing green!" she shouted. Her nerves were strained and he was not helping.

"Granger, you are! Look down."

Hermione sighed. It was pointless to look. She had dressed herself this morning. A pair of blue jeans, a brown tank top, and a brown sweater. Her wardrobe didn't even include any green clothes, let alone a green _dress_. She looked down.

"Argh!" she yelled at the sight of the southern bell dress, emerald green hoop skirts—her worst nightmare. "Get it off!"

"Gladly," Draco smirked.

"No!" Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Then she looked at Draco. He was wearing an odd-styled suit. She looked at the huge house and the hundreds of surrounding acres. Looking back down at herself and saw her golden necklace. She lifted the hourglass with a gasp.

It was completely shattered.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco said suddenly. She looked at him and saw his gaze on the Time Turner as well. "That thing controls _time _right?" Hermione nodded. He knew what had happened, too. "With a strengthening potion…" He backed away from her. "It's not where we are—"

"It's when," she finished for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Dear Merlin I've got a headache!" Harry said, lifting his eyes at the ceiling above his head. It was six or so metres! Huge compared to the flat he shared with Hermione.

Hermione!

Where was she? He looked around the Victorian styled house.

Somebody sounded like they were tumbling down the stairs. Parkinson! He growled in frustration as he approached her. "Where are we, Parkinson?"

She looked up at him with utter confusion in her face. "I don't know!" she said defensively.

"How did we get to this godforsaken house?"

"I don't know!" Pansy said louder.

"Well—"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed.

Harry backed off on the questions but amended softly, "You don't know anything."

Pansy heard him but decided to ignore him for the time being. "Potter, you have to help me find Draco."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

"So," he muttered and walked away, intent on studying more of the house; to see if he could dig up some clues to where they were.

**A/N: So, you know the drill, there's that little blue button with your name on it...er...okay, so it says 'Go' but you know what I mean!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	3. Amnesia

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**III. Amnesia**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah, there you are, Draco," came a deep, rich voice. Draco turned to see a man with hair the colour of his, a bit older, shorter but built bigger.

"And you are?"

"Ah, don't joke, little brother. You've been expecting me for ages, I'm sure."

"I have?" Draco asked. He didn't have a brother. And he was in the past for Merlin's sake, how could this man know his name?

"No more joking, I want to see that beautiful wife of yours."

"God damn it, she's not my wife!" Draco said.

"Calm down, what's she done to anger you this time?" the man asked.

"She breathes," Draco said, stalking into the house with the stranger following behind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Green is your colour," a bright voice said and Hermione turned around to be nearly bowled over by a girl shorter than her with the same bushy brown hair in a simple white dress.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, hoping that this wasn't the young woman's house.

"Oh, sis, no need to be formal with me. I want nothing more than to see that handsome husband of yours. Isn't his brother supposed to be in town for a while?"

"Er…"

"Clear," the booming voice shouted.

"Nathan!" the brunette said, running into the elder Malfoy's arms. "I had hoped to see you this week."

"Aye, me as well, Clear."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances at each other. Both were confused beyond a reasonable doubt.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Harry and Pansy fought each other in the front hall, Harry walked to the back of the house. French windows opened to a well-manicured lawn that looked as though it bordered a golf course.

A little white ball flew through the air and landed at his feet. A head popped up over the hedges separating this lawn from the neighbour's. "Sorry about that, Harry, didn't mean to hit it so hard." Then he was gone again.

Harry looked dumbstruck. How did that man know his name? And where the bloody hell were they? "It's all right," he said and walked back into the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Clear?" Hermione asked in a wavering voice.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"

Clear broke away from Nathan's grasp and followed her older sister out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Hermione thought about where to begin.

"I don't know how to say this…" she muttered.

"Say what?" Clear asked.

"I don't know who I am," Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Clear laughed. "You're Hermione Malfoy, the richest wife in the south."

Hermione looked at her sister wildly. "So, Mal—er…Draco and I are," she swallowed nervously. "_Married_?"

Clear was confused. "Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know who I am," she said again. Then she realised that she couldn't say too much about what she did know. "I think I have amnesia. The last thing I remember, well, I know I despised Malfoy." She looked at Clear helplessly. To her surprise, Clear smiled.

"Well you had an arranged marriage with Draco. Only Pureblood wizard around. Nathan was married already, remember?"

"Nathan's married? But I thought you were in love with him or something…"

Clear blushed. "I am. His wife died almost a year ago." She looked Hermione in the eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Hermione shook her head in a manner that she hoped expressed a feeling of loss. Honestly, she was simply confused.

Clear bit her lip in concentration. "So you only remember up to about two years ago?"

"Was that when I got married?" she asked.

Clear nodded.

"Then yes." Hermione put her hand lightly on Clear's arm. "I don't want to stay in this house alone with him," she pleaded.

Clear was apologetic. "I can't very well carry you away! You've lived here for two years, I sure you'll remember with time."

"But what if I don't?"

"You will."

**A/N: We have come up with the perfect sign off…**

**Chocolate Covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Fulfilling Desires and Bargain Hunting

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for y'all. **

**Enjoy!**

**IV. Fulfilling Desires and Bargain Hunting**

Pansy was exploring the huge house she was in. There were fewer rooms than her own home, but it was still a magnificent place. The only problem was that she had no idea where she was.

She entered a room that had all mahogany furniture and an aura of importance. Glancing around, she saw pictures along the wall. Hoping that they would carry some sort of clue as to whose home she was in, she looked at them all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry heard a female's scream as soon as he walked in the door. Rushing towards the noise he found Pansy leaning against a desk with a hand on her chest.

"What is it, Parkinson?" he asked.

She pointed at a row of pictures along the wall. Harry sighed in annoyance, but looked at them anyway. The closest one was of the outside of the house they had found themselves in. Another showed the man he had just seen earlier playing golf with—Harry squinted at the picture—himself? He looked at Pansy for verification but she was still staring at a picture straight ahead. He moved closer and saw Pansy in what appeared to be—the black and white photo made it difficult to tell details—a white wedding dress. Standing next to her was him.

Harry's green eyes grew wide and he backed away from the picture and Pansy as if they were both contagious. He shared Pansy's look of horror for a few moments until it sunk in.

"It's only a picture, Parkinson," he reasoned. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I don't care about the picture Ha—Potter!" Pansy cried.

"Then why are you so tense?" Harry asked. And then Pansy showed intelligence for the first time since Harry had met her.

"I care about where the bloody hell I am. Or better yet, by the look of these photographs, when I am. They aren't in colour and they're not moving." She stood away from the desk. "And look at this ridiculous dress! This is enough material for a thousand outfits! It's a waste!"

Harry smirked. "It's better than those skimpy articles you wore before. Besides, that dress actually makes you look as though you have class."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If you like how I look, say it and spare me the waste of my time. I'm used to guys fawning over me."

Harry laughed. "Right, Parkinson."

Pansy gave him a haughty stare. She strode past him and out of the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Get up," Rake shouted as his foot landed hard in Ron's side. "Time to walk."

"Easy for you to say," Ron mumbled as he got to his feet. He had been walking constantly for nearly eighteen hours and his entire body was sore. So far, he had received a half of a piece of bread that had 'accidentally' been dropped in the hot sand before he had received it and a small cup of water.

Ron's comment earned him another kick—this time to the shins—and then Rake jumped onto his horse. The horse began to move, pulling Ron and the rest of the bound captives along. He struggled with his footing in the hot sand, but soon became accustomed to the slipping and sliding.

Ron tried to get another captive's attention.

"Psst!" he hissed at the man in front of him. The man turned his face to the side, listening. "Hey, where are we?"

"God be damned if ah know!" he muttered. "Ah s'pose we headed fur th' south. Ahlways luhkin fur new slaves around 'bout there ah hurd."

"Slaves?" Ron gasped. "We're slaves?"

"Lahk you di'nt know already," the man laughed quietly before turning all the way front again. Ron was going to try and get his attention again when he felt the sharp sting of a whip on his back, reminding him to keep silent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did Clear tell you anything useful?" Draco asked.

Hermione tried to recall their conversation in detail. "We're married," she began.

"I know."

"We have been for two years. Nathan is your older brother. He was married but his wife died a year ago. Now Clear, my _sister, _and him have a thing. We had an arranged marriage and apparently," she looked away. "We're _both _pure-blooded."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You're pure-blooded?"

"Apparently."

"Well, that's a relief."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as a husband, I have certain _desires_." He smirked at her. "And the thought of a Mudblood fulfilling those desires was slightly revolting."

Hermione scoffed. "I will not be _fulfilling _any of your _desires_, Malfoy."

"As your husband, I can do whatever I want to you, and you have no power to do or say otherwise."

Hermione tried to laugh. "You won't lay a finger on me, Malfoy."

"Oh, I will. Especially if you decide to stay in that green dress."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy jumped in her bed as the entire house shook from the thunder. It was storming outside, Pansy hated storms. She let out a squeal of fright as lightening lighted her room. As another crash of thunder sounded, she jumped out of her bed and out of the room. She ran as fast as she could into Harry's bedroom.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry!"

Harry blinked rapidly as his eyes focused on Pansy. "What?" he answered groggily.

"Can you wake up?"

"I am," he mumbled as he closed his eyes once again.

She shook him. "NO! Really, wake up!" There was thunder again and she immediately scrambled over him onto the bed.

Harry sat up. "Why are you in here?"

"I hate storms."

"More than me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't be smart, Potter! I just can't be alone. I'm so scared."

Harry was sure that she was exaggerating so he lay back down, facing her. She put her legs under the covers but remained upright, alert. When there was lightening and an even louder and longer thunder, she slipped down and buried her head into Harry's chest.

Harry was dumfounded. Pansy Parkinson was lying next to him, damn near cuddling him, voluntarily? Unsure of what else to do, Harry wrapped an arm around her and tried to coax her into sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Harry!" a young girl with shoulder-length raven hair called out. A boy about the same age turned to meet her in an embrace. He spun her around in her full skirts. Harry blushed when he caught a glimpse of her petticoats underneath the dress. _

"_Harry, let's go to the picnic! I heard that they were going to have the biggest watermelon of the year there! It's over on the golf course."_

_Harry's green eyes twinkled in delight at the suggestion. "All right," he agreed. He offered her his arm and escorted her down to the course that was behind the house._

_When they got there the girl ran free and stopped at a blanket spread across the ground. Her whole family was there, it seemed, and she was talking animatedly with them all. Harry decided he was no longer needed and turned to go home. His family never attended the picnics or fairs. They thought that they were above such frivolous activity. He hadn't gotten very far, however, when the girl's voice rang clear again._

"_Harry! Where are you going off to?"_

_Harry happily returned to her side. They ate the picnic food and then the girl speculated about dessert again._

"_Oh, just suppose if there were candied apples! I love those."_

"_Pansy, love," her mother sighed. "Hold your tongue or Harry won't want to be around you any more."_

_Pansy looked fearfully at Harry. "Will you not be my friend if I talk?" she asked. "Because I won't! I'll be silent all the time."_

_Harry laughed. "Of course I'll still be your friend." Pansy's face lit up. "Hey," he suggested. "Let's go by the swings in the park behind the course. I'll push you," he promised. The two fourteen year olds raced across the field, dodging the other blankets and families, until both suddenly remembered that they were too old to be running._

_They slowed to a walk, but walked near each other, talking. Harry even slipped his hand into and Pansy's and grinned when she closed her fingers around his._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione swore as she tried to get her dress off. It was late; she was tired. She was about to give up all together and just sleep in it when there was a soft knock on the door. She opened it so see a dark-skinned girl in a cotton dress outside her room.

"Yes?" she asked.

The girl silently entered the room. Hermione shut the door and the girl began to undo the intricate ties of Hermione's dress. Hermione stayed still until she was nearly bare.

"Thank you, but I can manage the rest," she assured the servant.

The girl curtsied and then left. Hermione finished her dressing and then laid down under the heavy down blankets. In less than five minutes, she was asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You ready for the auction today?" Nathan asked Draco the next morning.

"What auction?" he asked. They were all sitting at breakfast in a large dining room.

"The slave auction today, I heard they got some good crop in."

"Oh right, that, yeah sure," Draco said and took another bite of his roast passenger pigeon.

After breakfast the boys went off to their bargain hunting of people's lives and the girls walked around the garden, Hermione still trying to figure out things about this life.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked her so-called sister.

"Hermione, you and I both know that sleeping with a Malfoy does not entitle much sleeping," Clear said with a smile.

"I've never slept with Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Of course you have, you just have to remember. He's a great husband to you, you know. You don't have to hate him like you used to, he's changed."

"To you maybe, to me he's still the same ferret."

"Ferret, that's a new one, where did you come up with that?"

"From fourth year when—never mind," Hermione said. "Just something from school."

"All right," Clear said, disbelievingly.

"So, you slept with Nathan last night?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, gods, Hermione, he's so sweet and handsome and incredibly good in bed, I wish he'd ask me to marry him, but I know he's still sad over Catherine's death."

"Catherine was his wife's name?"

"Yes. I envied her from the minute I saw her with Nathan's arm wrapped around her shoulder."

"How did she die?" Hermione asked, genuinely sad for Nathan.

"Childbirth. The baby passed, too," Clear said and lowered her eyes.

"That's awful," Hermione said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Well, that's how it is, I just hope it's better for you," Clear said.

"Me, too," Hermione said but secretly thought that she would not have a baby here, they wouldn't even be here that long.

**A/N: Please review! We love feedback, especially positive feedback.**

**Chocolate Covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. Persuasion

**A/N: Review peoples. If you are nice and review lots then I will update before I leave on Spring Break on Thursday. Otherwise you get to wait two weeks for another update!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VI. Persuasion**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The boys got back a little later and Draco walked up to Hermione with a smile.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I bought a slave," Draco said, still smiling.

"You rogue, stupid pureblood with your servants and slaves—"

"Shut up, Granger. Do you want to know who it is?" he asked.

"Harry?" she asked hopefully, the first time she had thought of him.

Draco smirked and rung a little silver bell.

Hermione saw the red flaming hair of Ron walk into the hall. "Yes, milord?"

"Weasley, I would like you to meet the lady of the house, Hermione."

Ron walked up to her and bowed his head. "Milady, ye need anthing an Ile do it," he said.

"Ron, don't you know who I am?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked up into her face and looked hard, then he bowed his head. "No, milady."

"You're dismissed, Weasley," Draco said.

"Yes, milord," he said and gave a small bow before leaving back through the hall.

"Isn't that awesome, Granger?" Draco said happily.

Hermione glared at him. "No, Malfoy, it isn't." She walked away from the stupid ferret and locked herself in her room. This morning, she had found out that it wasn't just her room. She had woken up and Malfoy was in the bed next to her, she had gotten up to get dressed, hoping that he wouldn't wake, but he had, right when she was slipping into her clothes for the day. He had caught a glimpse of her half-naked.

She wanted to beat his face in for it.

She lay down on her bed and didn't awake until Ron knocked on the door and announced dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After much debate with Ron on whether he recognised her or not, she finally got him to say that he remembered someone like her from his childhood, but didn't remember her name. Hermione wondered why he wouldn't remember her and hoped that it wouldn't happen to her as well. She walked down to dinner with a heavy heart.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione sat down at the large table in the dining room next to Draco. _MALFOY! _She told herself, it's Malfoy. Clear and Nathan sat across from them.

Nathan was talking about Draco's cotton crop and the large sums of money it was bringing in. He also asked about children or something, but Hermione really wasn't paying attention. She looked out the window and raised her glass of wine to her lips.

Not even a drop touched her lips before Draco snatched it away. Hermione looked surprised at him and only caught the end of his assertion. "…you're doing?"

"Why did you take my wine?" she asked angrily.

"What do you think you're doing? You know you shouldn't drink alcohol when you're pregnant!"

"I'm not pregnant!" she yelled.

"Uh, Hermione, yes you are," Clear said from the other end of the table.

"She's what?" Draco asked softly.

"Pregnant?" Hermione asked Clear.

"She's pregnant?" Draco asked loudly.

"You just told me that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I did?" Draco asked.

"I'm so confused," Nathan said.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," Hermione said. "Please excuse me." She got up from the table and walked to her room once again. She lay down but couldn't sleep because she had gotten so much rest earlier.

She feigned sleep when Dra—Malfoy came in. He undressed and slipped under the duvet. She let out a surprised breath of air when his arm went around her waist and a hand splayed over her stomach.

It reminded her of the position she was in. She realised that if she was pregnant, then she was not really in her body and if she wasn't in her body, where was it, and whose was she in?

In a way she felt oddly comforted by Draco's protective hold and with that she fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Draco walked through the garden until he found her sitting on a bench. She had her head bowed. She was crying._

_He thought of walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder but thought that the gesture would seem too fatherly—too intimidating. Instead he moved around her and dropped to his knees, his white pants hitting the dirt-covered wood chips strewn about the ground._

_From this position on the ground, he looked up into her eyes that were now looking down on him, still red and puffy with her tears, and as always, he felt inferior._

_Not five minutes before, their parents had announced their marriage, saying that it would be the best for both families. Draco was secretly thrilled when he heard the news. He had been trying to get her attention since he had hit puberty and noticed how beautiful his neighbour was._

_But whenever she looked at him, it was always with loathing, a look that said, 'I'm better than you because you think you're better than me.' And even though his family did have more money and more land, he knew that she was better than him in almost every way._

_He looked back up into his soon-to-be bride's eyes._

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed before he could get a word out. "I'm sorry I ran out and cried, it's—it's nothing against you. I just wish my father would let me choose something for myself."_

_Draco was momentarily stumped for words. "So—so you don't care that we are to marry?" he asked._

_She looked away for a moment. "Well, I suppose there's no keeping it in now," she said and took a deep breath. "I know it's stupid, but I've liked you for a long time now and if he would've given me the time I know I could have persuaded you on my own—"_

_But Draco had stopped listening when she said that she liked him and cut off her words by pulling her lips down to meet his._

_For the next few minutes it was all smothering lips, tangling tongues, laboured breathing and groping hands until finally Hermione pulled away, uncomfortable with the position she was sitting in. Draco smiled and breathed against her lips, "No persuasion would have been necessary."_

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill. Review and we shall be nice! **

**Chocolate covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	6. Aftermath

**A/N: Okay all, we're leaving to go to Florida today and will be back on the 23rd. This post is especially for Lexi (thanks for the sweet e-mail). **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VI. Aftermath**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco woke what seemed to be far too soon. His face was buried into his pillow, his right arm underneath it, his left flown far off, but he could feel Granger's soft stomach underneath it; she was obviously lying on her back.

He shook his head and his dream came back to him with startling lucidity. Where would something like that come from, surely not something created by his imagination, it was too far-fetched—and what had he been wearing? Surely he would never wear white breeches! That was like something someone in the army or navy would wear.

He lifted his head so he could breathe a little better and looked at Granger. For the first time he realised that she was quite beautiful. She was sleeping soundly, her right arm thrown above her head, her left resting just below his own on her stomach, her face turned in his direction, lips slightly parted, eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

As he stared at her lips he realised that he wanted to know if she kissed as well in life as she had in his dream. He examined her full, pouty lips and listened to the small breaths of air she was taking.

Slowly he lowered his lips onto hers, knowing that she would wake and push him away and accost him for taking advantage of her, but that didn't stop the descent of his lips.

They touched softly, briefly, and then he was pulling away, but when he looked at them again, he knew he had to have more; just that infinitesimal taste of her would not satisfy his sudden need for this woman.

Suddenly her lips were moving against his and he felt an arm for around his neck, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and muttered her name.

She still had her eyes closed as she said, "Good morning, luv," and pressed the back of his neck harder so that the contact of their lips would not be broken.

_Oh Merlin!_ Draco thought, _she thinks I'm Potter!_ He cringed at the thought, but kissed her senseless anyhow, waiting for the moment when she would open her eyes, see a ferret instead of her boyfriend, and push him away, yelling obscenities at him. So it therefore caught him by complete surprise when she said, "Mmm, Draco," into his mouth.

_Gods! She wants this, too_, Draco thought. He shifted his weight and shoved a hand into her hair, bringing her even closer—if that was possible—and ravishing her mouth thoroughly. Yes, she was definitely as good as in his dream, perhaps better. His mouth slid down her chin, over her jaw and to her neck where he started biting and sucking, leaving marks.

"Come on, Draco, there's not much time before breakfast. You never take this long in the morning," Hermione said.

Draco stopped. "What do you mean I never take this long, we've never had sex before," he said seriously to the girl underneath him.

"Don't joke, Draco, come on, I'm horny and I want you before breakfast," she whined.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, considering dinner last night and realising that Granger's mind wasn't in control right now.

"Hermione Malfoy, you know that, you married me. Now hurry or we won't have time."

"I can't," Draco said.

"Why?" she looked horribly disappointed and Draco just wanted to please her.

"Because you're not in your right mind."

Her hand trailed its way down Draco's body until it came in contact with the hard spot between his legs. "I know exactly where my mind is," she said.

Draco moaned and almost consented but the wrath of Granger seemed too great a price to pay. He rolled off of her and got up off the bed.

"Draco, tell me what's wrong!" Hermione screamed.

"You'll understand later," he said.

"Oh, gods, Malfoy, turn around, I don't want to see that," she said suddenly and turned away from him.

Draco breathed heavily. She was back to normal now. "Granger, what would you do if I kissed you?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I'd slap you!" she said.

"Good," he said and walked into the bathroom.

But somehow her response was not what he was hoping.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy yawned loudly. She had had the weirdest dream about her and Potter and a _picnic_. But it had felt too real to be a dream. More like déjà vu. Harry was still sleeping next to her. She remembered the storm from last night and how Harry had let her into his bed with—almost—no questions or complaints. She smiled and then Harry's eyes opened slowly.

He too was remembering the dream and waking up in bed with Parkinson made it too real. He noticed his arm around her and he snapped it back quickly. Pansy's smile slid off her face and she let out a huff as she scrambled out of bed.

She ran back into her own room and looked through the closet and the chest for any clothing. Unfortunately, the woman's body that she was in was Harry's wife and all of her clothes were most likely in the master bedroom that she had just escaped. She groaned and then turned back to her hateful partner.

When she opened the door to the room she saw Harry getting up from under the blankets—naked. Their eyes locked for a moment before Pansy's gaze slid lower. She slammed the door after a delayed moment. Harry came to the door a moment later, this time a pair of black pants on. He leaned heavily on the door frame, a smirk across his face.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room. She began looking through the closet for something to wear and settled on a dark blue dress that seemed to have slightly less full skirts. As she began to leave the room she ran into Harry again and blushed. He snickered at her.

"What?" he asked, aware of her blush. "Embarrassed that you saw me?" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Love, you slept next to me last night."

Pansy's eyes grew wide. He had been unclothed in bed last night and she hadn't even noticed. Harry laughed at her and she pushed past him out of the room. She went back to her own room and struggled to get the dress on. A few minutes later she was shocked to feel hands fixing her dress from behind. When she turned around Harry was standing there looking lustfully at her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why are you in here?"

"In the absence of storms, I would prefer my own room."

"What? Why?"

Pansy looked at him quizzically. "So I don't have to sleep with you," she said slowly. "Gods, Potter, what are you playing at?"

Harry stepped away. "Potter? Pansy, are you mad at me?"

Pansy gave him her most incredulous look. "Something is seriously wrong with you," she stated, moving past him. Harry caught one of her wrists in his hand and pulled her back. He trapped her between the wall and himself and pushed his lips down on hers.

Pansy was too shocked to move at first but when he tried to touch her breast through the fabric of her dress she shoved him away. Harry suddenly looked confused.

"Did I just kiss you?" he asked. Pansy nodded. "Oh…" he muttered walking out of the room.

"Potter!" she called, following after him. "Why did you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know…I woke up, you left, you saw me naked and then…I was kissing you," he rambled.

Pansy stopped chasing after him. "What, you blacked out?" she joked.

"I don't know…" he sighed, staring down the stairs. Pansy followed a bit behind him. When they got downstairs their cook had a large breakfast already prepared.

They ate silently.

**A/N: Review all! Lots and Lots of reviews when we get back and we'll post as soon as possible!  
**

**Chocolate-Covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	7. Regaining Control

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will clear up some of the confusion that you all have. We've been told by our friend that has read the whole thing through that it makes sense, so hopefully it will to you as you learn more. You're supposed to be confused right now!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VII. Regaining Control**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy took a walk by herself later that day. She wanted to get an idea of where she was stranded. She wanted to get home, of course, but without Draco and Granger—the two brains—the chance was close to zero. She still had no idea how she had gotten there; she had no clue how to return.

There was a house next to theirs about the same size. It was separated from their own land by a row of hedges and there was a woman outside in a blue dress similar to Pansy's. Catching sight of her, the woman waved and walked nicely over.

"Hello, Pansy," she smiled. Pansy smiled back, not knowing who she was talking to.

"Oh, hello."

"Why are you out?" her neighbour asked.

"Just taking a walk. Looking around, you know?"

She smiled. "You've lived here for nearly two years and you're sill 'looking around?'"

Pansy grinned. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long, believe me."

"May I join you?" she asked. Pansy looked to the house, curious is she had a husband who should know about her leaving. "Oh, you know Connor. He won't mind."

Pansy smiled. "Let's go then."

They turned around and walked past Pansy's home. Harry was outside on their veranda, appearing without a care.

"Hello, Harry!" Pansy's companion called. Harry stood and waved back.

"Morning, Rebecca," he answered to Pansy's surprise. How did he suddenly know who she was?

They passed their house and Pansy stopped in from of her other neighbour's home. It was nearly twice the size of her own new house and the most beautiful Pansy had ever seen.

"Wow," she sighed and Rebecca nodded.

"If it wasn't for the owners, that property would be a dream."

"Avery and Audrey Gorzelnik," Pansy stated to her own surprise.

Rebecca nodded. "Come on, let's head back." They turned again and after three minutes of walking they were at Pansy's place.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, don't bother yourself. I can make it back."

Pansy nodded and met Harry on the porch. "Harry," she said loudly, waking him. "How did you know her name?"

Harry shrugged drowsily. "It just came to me. You know, I've been thinking. Perhaps we should figure out a way to get back home."

Pansy frowned. "Without Draco and Granger, I don't know if that'll be possible."

"Then we find them," Harry decided. He stood up and entered the house. Pansy gaped at him and then followed close behind.

"What, just leave?"

"Do you want to stay?" he asked, turning to face her. "Because if you have a good reason for staying here, lay it on me. I can't think of any."

Pansy thought about it. "We have a life here…we don't know where they are, anyway."

"They will both be headed to England. If they are not already there," he said, heading away again. Then he stopped and turned back to her. "Did you say _we _have a life here?"

Pansy was quiet.

"Because I would rather have a life with Hermione and I'm sure you would rather have Malfoy."

Pansy murmured in agreement; Harry nodded curtly and left. He couldn't understand why _they _had been stranded together. They didn't get along, and although he was trying to make it through he wasn't sure how long the tenuous 'relationship' would last. Perhaps mentioning Hermione and Malfoy hadn't been a good idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Malfoy, let me in!" Hermione whined at the bathroom door. She heard the lock click and stumbled in, falling to her knees beside the ceramic pot they had to use for a toilet. She pulled her long hair away from her face as she leaned over the pot, waiting for the sudden spout of morning sickness to subside. She felt Draco lean next to her with a comforting hand around her side.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Do you care?"

"Granger, we can get along if we try." She gave him an apologetic sigh. He winked. "Besides, you're carrying my child."

"Ughh!" She shoved him away and stood up quickly, determined to leave the room.

Draco caught her as she stumbled from dizziness. "You're not having a very good start on your day, are you?" he joked as he led her out of the room. "You want to lie down?"

Hermione watched him suspiciously. "Why are you being decent?"

"I had a dream that put things in perspective for me," he shrugged. She just looked at him, looking for a better explanation. "All right, if you want, I can be a prat again." When she didn't answer he sighed. "In my dream, the people we are now—Nathan's brother and Clear's sister—well, they were in love. Look…" he turned away. "Let's just drop it."

He walked out. As he left, Ron entered.

"Ma'am," he bowed respectively. He tried to help her into her clothes, but Hermione, wary of unclothing in front of—hell, unclothed _by_—her school friend argued with him until he consented to sending a female servant to help her. He left and Hermione sat alone in her room, calculating the possibility that she and Malfoy had shared a dream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gods, how was she supposed to concentrate? First she had had this incredible dream that Malfoy was kissing her and just from that had awoken in a hormonal mess only to see him stark naked and in all his glory. Then he had asked her what she would do if he kissed her.

Damn her for lying to him.

She would drag him down and take him of whatever horizontal—hell, even vertical—surface she could find.

Now she was sitting across from him, just imagining what it would be like if he kissed her. He was absolutely amazing when he had kissed her in the dream and she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

Clear was to her left and Nathan was to her right and all were silent as the broke their fast. She watched him through her eyelashes as he silently chewed his food, she watched his lips as they would purse and then relax as he ate. She wanted to feel them against hers, she wanted him to kiss her.

He was obviously toying with the idea of kissing her, why else would he ask a question like that? But, damn it, she had lied. She told him that she would slap him and now, perhaps, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"I wonder what Potter and Pansy are up to," Draco said almost silently—as if he was saying it to himself and it slipped out.

Harry?

Hermione mentally slapped herself. All this time she had been thinking about making mad, passionate love to Malfoy, she had forgotten about Harry.

'He won't know,' the devil on her shoulder told her.

'He will if he's close by,' the angel said.

"Clear?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Clear asked.

"Who're our neighbours?"

"Well, mum and dad used to live next door until last year when they left to go to England. Now Angel and Fletcher Mantle live there."

"Are they nice?"

"About the furthest from nice you can get. Save for her name, the woman's pure evil. And her husband is just her minion."

"What about on the other side?" Draco asked, now a little curious.

"Marshall and Cecilia Beaudry," Clear said.

"They're supposed to be over for dinner tonight," Nathan informed them.

"So we like them?" Hermione asked.

"Cecilia made your wedding dress, Hermione," Nathan said.

"Yeah, Marshall and Draco go hunting all the time," Clear said. "He's a dream," Clear said breathlessly.

"Hey!" Nate said.

"What? He's a dream, you're real life, and everyone knows that's better," Clear said.

_Is it? _Hermione thought. _Draco must be an _incredible _kisser then._

Hermione noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked with a bit of a smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked again.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't talk in your 'out-loud' voice," Draco said.

"Bugger," Hermione said. "I said that out loud?" she asked, her face turning red.

Draco put his elbows on the table and cradled his chin on his palms. "So, you dream about me?" he asked with child-like enthusiasm.

"It was only last night," Hermione defended. "I never really thought about it."

"So I was a good kisser in the dream you had about me?"

Hermione blushed and put her head down. She was silent until she felt Malfoy's hand on her shoulder. "Can we be alone for a minute?" he asked her softly.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair. He led her up the stairs to the bedroom and after he closed the door he kissed her. "I want to make love to you, Hermione," he said and they made their way to the bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Let me out!" Hermione Malfoy screamed. It was like she was watching a play and she couldn't make the actors hear her. She was unable to control her body, there was someone else in her body and that someone was kissing _her _husband right now. This morning when she had had her body for the briefest period she realised that this was happening to her husband as well. The person she had kissed this morning was not her husband. But the man kissing the impostor in her body was her husband and she wanted to kiss him and make love to him like he wanted to her.

When her body was flat on its back on the bed, the impostor made a noise of protest. She—the rightful owner of this body—tried with all of her might and put her mind to taking her body back, if only for this small amount of time so she could have this moment with him.

Suddenly she could feel her limbs, she could move them, she could feel her husband lying atop her and his lips on her neck.

"Draco," she said softly.

"Done protesting?" he asked, looking at her with his usual grin of malevolence.

"It's me, Draco, there's someone else who is trying to take over my body, I don't want her to get it again."

"I know, it's happening to me, too," he said.

"How much time do we have?" Hermione asked.

"Until one of them takes our body back," Draco said.

"Let's make the best of it, then," she said.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Draco," she said.

Hands of both partners began roaming and soon both were naked as they lay atop their bed. Draco was above her, looking deep into her eyes, waiting for her silent permission to take her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pleasure that was sure to come.

"Oh my gods!" she heard her husband scream instead. She knew he was gone and resigned her body back to the impostor.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. We hope you're all still enjoying this!**

**Chocolate Covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	8. Sexual Tension

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VIII. Sexual Tension**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gods, what had he done, what was he about to do?

"Malfoy, umm, what just happened?" Hermione asked.

He brought his face out of his hands and looked over to the woman on the other side of the bed—he had moved as far away from her as possible when he realised his position. "I don't know. I was eating breakfast and then I was on top of you and I was about to…"

"Well, I remember you kissing me and then being on the bed, but not _naked_."

"So we both, what, blacked out?" Draco asked.

They were both silent.

"Well," Draco said after a moment, noticing the enticing position that Granger was still in. "I have a certain _problem _I have to go deal with." He got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hermione lay back and noticed that she was very horny as well. She slid the duvet over her body and as she heard Malfoy's first grunt from the bathroom, moved her hand down her body to relieve herself of the sexual tension.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A knock was heard on the bedroom door as soon as Hermione slipped on her last article of clothing. "Come in," she said.

Ron walked into the room. "My Lady, the Beaudrys are here."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said. "Tell them we'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said, bowed again and then made leave of the room.

Hermione threw herself back on the bed. Even if Draco didn't remember, Hermione did remember that he had kissed her. She remembered how amazing it had felt; his soft, warm yet firm lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, searching it.

Clear had been right, real life was so much better than a dream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco groaned as he hit his head against the wall again. He had been that close to her and then just ran off. If he had known how he had gotten there then he might have taken her.

What hit him was that that she said that they had been kissing and they had been on the bed. Did that mean that she would be willing if he kissed her?

"What?" he asked to the knocking on the door.

"Malfoy, the Beaudrys are here," he heard her say demurely.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said, still castigating himself, hitting his head again.

After he was sure that he would have an unbearable bruise on his head, he walked out of the bathroom, still stark naked.

He had expected Granger to go downstairs but she was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, staring into space.

"Granger, why didn't you go downstairs?" he asked, snapping her from her trance.

"I thought it would look bad if we went down separate," she said. She looked over to him and didn't shy away, didn't blush, didn't tell him to put it away. She slowly looked his body up and down, letting her gaze linger for a moment longer on what she had told him to put away that morning.

A small smirk crossed her features.

"Well, you should get dressed, Dr—Malfoy," she said. "We don't want to keep them any longer than we have already."

Draco smirked at her and then set to clothing himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I finally got the information," Harry said.

"What information?"

"The only known Malfoys in the Union live in South Carolina."

"So we go there?"

"That's the only thing we can do. It will take a while, probably a couple of weeks, but then we might find Malfoy and he might know where Hermione is."

"Good, I can't wait to be rid of this place. I don't like it one bit."

"If I have to spend a month in a carriage with you, you better learn how to talk less or I'll hex your face in."

"Why can't we just apparate?" Pansy asked.

"First of all, we can't apparate to the Malfoy plantation because we don't know exactly where it is. Also, we can't apparate to England because this is obviously a different time period and we don't know what is where. You don't fancy getting splinched, do you? _Think, _Parkinson, _before _you talk," Harry said and walked away.

Pansy hmmphed and walked the opposite direction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Marshall," Draco said as he walked into the dining room.

"Draco," Marshall said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Cecilia," Draco said as he kissed the woman's hand. The couple looked as though they were a few years older than Draco and Hermione. Cecilia had long black hair, tan skin and soft features. Marshall was shorter than Draco, broad-shouldered with short-cut dark brown hair.

"We haven't seen you two in a while," Cecilia said. "We thought you died."

"No," Draco said. "Just getting to know our surroundings better."

Marshall and Cecilia looked confused for a moment.

"They both have amnesia," Clear explained. "They don't remember anything that's happened in the last two years."

"Right," Marshall said. "We'll just have to help you remember. How about going pigeon hunting on Saturday, you must nearly be out."

"Saturday, that's the day after tomorrow, right?" Draco asked and Marshall nodded. "All right."

**A/N: Please review! They mean so much to us!**

**Chocolate Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	9. Hunting is BAD!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IX. Hunting Is BAD!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She was going to snog him, she decided. It had been two days since they had shared their kiss that Draco apparently didn't remember. Hermione wanted to make him remember. When he got home from hunting with Marshall, she would walk up to him and snog him senseless, and maybe it would lead to shagging, she thought wistfully.

Hermione didn't think that she had gone this long without having sex since she and Harry had started dating two years ago.

She admitted ruefully to herself that given the choice between Harry and Draco, she would definitely choose Draco for a romantic relationship—with Harry, it was more like kissing her brother.

Also, right now she was stuck with the blond prat.

Hermione was pulled from her musings as she heard the front door open. She ran to it, thinking how she would run up to him, wrap her legs around his waist and snog him until she couldn't take anymore.

She might've done that. She would have if she saw his grin instead of a grimace of pain. She would have snogged him until her tongue hurt if he wasn't leaning against Marshall as Marshall helped him into the house.

She might've even shagged the man if his black shirt hadn't been soaked with his own blood.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh Merlin, Draco," she said as she ran over to him. Marshall, exhausted from carrying him back, laid Draco down on the rug. "Marshall, what happened?" Hermione asked as she began to remove Draco's shirt in an attempt to find the wound.

"A flight of passenger pigeons flew up next to us and I thought Draco was behind me and shot but he was next to me and…"

Hermione finished removing his shirt and almost cried. It was his left shoulder that had the bullet hole in it. "Did you call a doctor?" Hermione asked.

"The closest one is half a day's journey," he said. Hermione closed her eyes to stop the tears. Yes, he was a spoiled brat and egotistical and gorgeous! but she had slowly—after falling asleep next to him each night with his arm wrapped around her or him talking to her during the day and smiling and being _civil_—very slowly begun to realise that she was falling for him, whoever _he _really was.

"Draco!" She accented using his first name, something she had started doing just the day before. "You can't die!" she yelled at him. She finally couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started crying, her tears falling on his alabaster cheeks. "Don't die," she sobbed.

She had been training to be a mediwitch before she had been assigned for the potions project. She knew how to cure a variety of things; hexes, jinxes, shock, stab wounds, animal bites, Gods! anything but a gunshot wound. She had to try though.

Draco's eyes were closed as she yelled at him but softly he opened them as he looked at her, a weak smirk on his lips. "I'm Draco…Malfoy…luv…I'm immortal."

Hermione smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled away he asked what it was for. "Incentive," she replied. "Incentive to live."

He smirked again weakly as his eyes closed. "I need your wand," Hermione told Marshall. He quickly handed it over and she looked over the wound. There was so much blood! He was going to bleed to death if she didn't do something soon. She pressed the wand to his wound and said a cleansing spell, hoping to clean it out from any debris. It was a through and through shot so there was no bullet to remove, but there was more blood.

Hermione saw Draco grimace as she said the spell but when it was finished he looked to be in less pain than before.

Softly, she muttered the healing spell, hoping that the wound would be clean enough to completely heal.

It wasn't.

Hermione began sweating as she worked over him. She ordered the house elves to get her hot water and cloth and then set to cleansing he wound the Muggle way.

She saw him grimace with every touch to his person but Hermione knew she was doing the right thing, that it would be better when it was over. But he had lost a lot of blood and she was not sure if he would make it and it pained her to think about it, not knowing she cared this much about him until it was too late.

Her hands were covered in his blood as she tossed the warm rag away and performed the healing spell again. It healed all the way this time and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco, it's done, it's over," she said but received no reply from him. "No, no, no!" Hermione cried as she frantically tried to locate his pulse.

It was there. It was weak—so weak—but it was there.

Hermione looked up to realise that Marshall wasn't the only one there anymore. The other three—Nathan, Clear and Cecilia—had all arrived at some point.

"We'll take him to the bedroom," Nathan offered.

Hermione nodded as she stood up, her dress smeared in blood, her hands, the floor, it was everywhere.

He had lost so much blood.

Hermione hoped against hope that what he still had would be enough.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Your hair looks fine," Harry said for the thousandth time. "We need to leave."

"But I want to look good if we stop to eat," Pansy said.

"No one is going to care, Parkinson," Harry said crossly.

"I care," she said and looked at herself once again in the mirror.

"We have to go, Parkinson, the carriage is outside."

"Can't we fly?" Pansy asked.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't know where they sell brooms or if they even do. I think we're the only wizards for miles. Besides, it's not that comfortable to have a stick up your bum for that long."

"This is so annoying, I don't want to be stuck in a carriage with you for a month."

"And you think I'm going to enjoy it more?" Harry asked irritably.

"Fine, I'm done," Pansy yelled. "Let's go."

"I've only been trying to tell you that for the last hour," Harry said.

"The sooner we find Draco, the better," Pansy said.

"Hermione is the smarter of the two," Harry said. "Hopefully, she and Malfoy got dropped somewhere together so we can find her quicker."

"Yes, I agree," Pansy said and left the bedroom to go out to the carriage awaiting them, they said goodbye to Connor and Rebecca and boarded the carriage, both hoping to find their boyfriend or girlfriend so that they could get out of this hell hole called the past.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hermione walked into the ward and searched around the many bodies before spotting the blond hair of her husband. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees next to his cot._

"_Draco," she cried._

_He turned his head and smiled at his wife. He lifted a heavy arm and stroked her cheek affectionately. "Good morning, luv," he said softly. _

"_You're hurt?" she asked, frightened._

"_It's just a small wound," he said. "I'll be better in a few days, no worries."_

"_What happened?" she cried._

"_The ship, my ship, it was attacked by some Spaniards and they came aboard. I got…stabbed…through the side, but it's not bad. Just a little blood."_

_Hermione looked to the ground where his Navy jacket was lying, there was so much blood on it._

"_You can't die, Draco, don't die…"_

**A/N: Review, luvs, we enjoy it immensely. **

**Lemons and Love and chocolate,**

**Brittany and Amber**


	10. Memories

**A/N: Some of you had some questions that should be answered in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**X. Memories**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione awoke as she felt a hand running through her hair. She jolted up and looked at Draco. "You're awake!" she said happily. He had been passed out for four days. She was worried about him for the first day but Pureblood's blood replenishes faster than other blood so she knew he wouldn't die of blood loss, but he still hadn't woken.

"So it seems," he said. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," she said. Hermione didn't know how it happened but in less than a second, Draco had pushed her back against the bed and rolled on top of her.

"So," he started, watching in delight as Hermione's eyes grew darker with lust. "I lived."

"Yes," she said. She raked her eyes down his body. The gunshot wound was completely healed with only a little scar. Her eyes moved down until they caught something that they hadn't before. He had a thin scar on his side, a couple centimetres long. It looked like he had been stabbed.

_Gods! They're memories, _she thought. Her dreams weren't dreams, they were memories.

"I believe me living came with incentive," he smirked and all thoughts and memories left her mind as his lips descended to hers. His mouth was warm and inviting. She had wanted to kiss him four days ago when he came in the house with a gunshot wound. She had kissed him as incentive, but he was only half-conscious when she had. Each night she had given him a small goodnight kiss, hoping that he would still be breathing in the morning, curling up to him and falling asleep to dream about what she now knew were memories of the bodies that they were in.

But none of those kisses had been like this! He had firm lips and his tongue ran along the seam of her lips, begging entrance. She opened her mouth to him, letting him search it. She stroked her tongue gently against his and he reacted by moaning and shoving his right leg between hers. His hands were in her hair and hers were on his back, scratching it softly with her nails.

He finally broke away from her mouth and Hermione moaned in displeasure. His kisses continued along her jaw and to her neck as one hand moved from her hair down to her breast. "Draco," she moaned at the touch. He looked into her eyes.

"I knew you wanted me," he said.

Her nostrils flared. "Yes, I want you," she said, grabbing his face and pulling his delectable lips back to hers.

A loud gasp was suddenly heard and the couple looked to the door where Marshall was standing, looking Weasley-red with embarrassment. "I'm—uh…sorry. I thought—um…"

"It's all right, Marshall," Hermione said, regretfully sliding from under Draco. "We should probably be heading down to breakfast anyway."

Draco gave her a look that clearly said that he would rather stay here and shag her senseless. She wished they could, too, but it was breakfast time and he had to show everyone that he was all right.

She got up from the bed, getting away from his before his gorgeousness tempted her to crawl back in bed with him and stay there for a week.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had already gotten dressed and left the room and still Draco was kneeling on the bed as though she was still there. He had woken up this morning from a strange dream about getting stabbed. He had been jarred from unconsciousness when the blade had pierced his skin and found that Hermione was curled up next to him. He found himself stroking her hair. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he wanted to touch her wild mane.

That had lead to snogging which would have undeniably escalated to shagging if not for Marshall interrupting them.

Now he was still kneeling here as if she would come back and they could continue where they left off. He was hard, his erection was straining against his trousers and he cursed the witch for having this effect on him.

Next time, he vowed, next time she got him riled up, she would pay the consequences.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was kissing her. Gods he could kiss! One of his hands was in her hair and the other was moving down her side. She moaned and she opened her eyes to see his flash with annoyance that she was wearing a dress and he couldn't get his hands on the skin of her stomach. "So beautiful," he said as he took her mouth again and she moaned.

Oh, he was so good at this and she was getting so turned on.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned as he moved his hand up to knead her breast through the material.

Suddenly, he started poking her. Jabbing his finger into her shoulder and Pansy opened her eyes again to see why he was doing that instead of snogging her as she wanted.

"Parkinson, wake up," he said, sitting on the other side of the carriage. Pansy groaned as she realised that she had been dreaming. It felt so real though. "What the hell were you dreaming about, Parkinson?" He took in her flushed expression and the fact that she had practically moaned his name. "You were dreaming about me? Sexually?" he asked in disgust. "Keep dreaming, Parkinson. It's the closest you'll ever get."

Pansy looked down at her feet and hated the fact that they were in this carriage and there was no place to get away from him. She flushed in embarrassment. "I don't like you, Potter. I don't know where that dream came from, but believe me, it was not planned."

"Look, I'm with Hermione and I just want to find her so we can be together again. I know you want Malfoy back but fantasising about me isn't going to help you."

"I wasn't trying to fantasise about you! Believe me, I would much rather think about my boyfriend. It was just a stupid dream I had."

"Stupid? It sure turned you on," he said with a smirk.

"Potter, it was my imagination. I'm sure _you _could never turn me on like that."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked angrily.

"I'm sure you can't kiss worth a damn. I've seen you kissing Granger and she actually had to make an effort to feel anything."

"That's not true!"

"Have you ever seen yourself kiss, Potter? You look like a chicken, pecking, bobbing your head up and down…"

"I do not!"

"Potter, you can't even turn _Granger _on, how could you think you could do anything for me—whom has had Draco Malfoy kiss me—"

"I'll show you, Parkinson," Harry threatened before moving across the coach and bringing her mouth to his, trying to make it good. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she moaned softly before she kissed him back, pulling him to her by the back of his neck.

After a few moments, he pulled away. He looked at her with a smug 'I told you so,' look.

"I was right," Pansy sighed. "Draco is so much bett—" But she was cut off as Harry kissed her again.

_Guys are so predictable, _Pansy thought to herself as Harry Potter snogged her and she thought that this trip wouldn't be too bad after all.

**A/N: We hope you are all still enjoying this fic. As you can tell, Harry and Pansy are a main couple in this story. If that squicks you out, then you don't have to read those parts, but it's a really good story (My favourite) and you shouldn't let a ship get in your way of reading it!**

**Lemons and Love!**

**Brittany and Amber.**


	11. Sweet Surrender

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XI. Sweet Surrender**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione lowered herself into the tub and felt instantly better at the water rushing over her tired body. Only once before since she had been here had she bathed—when she was covered from head to toe in Draco's blood. It was just so much work for the servants to bring in the tub, fill it with the scalding water and then afterwards take it all away. She didn't want to trouble the servants that much but was glad to have the bath to relax her body and mind and give her time to think about her feelings towards the blond wizard that, until the Potion Project, had been her rival.

She knew that it was wrong of her to think about Draco Malfoy this way, that she had been staring at his mouth all through breakfast, lunch and dinner, wondering how he would react if she jumped across the table and straddled him and…_bad _Hermione!

Gods, she had never really noticed how handsome he was. He had a nice body, very nice. He had a defined six pack, she wanted to lick and kiss every part of his aristocratic body and memorise every part of it.

And besides his body, his kisses were amazing; they turned her on to the point that she was practically begging him to take her.

He was spoiled rotten and he was egotistical, sneering, bigoted, cynical, annoying and many other adjectives that could describe his complex personality, but lately he had been a bit caring towards her. He seemed to like it here, wherever—whenever—they were and as the days went on more and more, she liked it more as well. She supposed it was because there really weren't many people that she missed. She wasn't popular or anything and her parents—the only family she had—had been killed during the war. She thought that that was why Draco liked it better here as well. When he hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort had killed his mother in cold blood right in front of him. Draco had ran off, not to be seen again until after the war was over—after his father had died in Azkaban.

Hermione dunked further into the water that was now getting a bit cold. She decided to shut her brain off and wash herself before she would have to ask the servants to bring more water.

She set to cleansing herself with the rose-scented cake of soap. When she reached her hair, she felt hands on hers. She turned sharply to see Draco behind her with dark eyes. He slowly took the cake of soap from her hand as he stared into her eyes. Her gaze was suddenly riveted to his lips as he licked them deliberately.

He cleared his throat. "Do you need some help?" he asked with a husky voice. Hermione couldn't think, let alone speak. Draco was kneeling behind her and offering to bathe her in their room. _Their _room. It was so strange to her that _they _would have a room.

She turned around suddenly and nodded. "Yes," she said. She had to look away from him or she would drag him into this bath with her.

His hands started moving in her hair. He told her to lean back a little to get her hair wet and then brought the soap against it, again and again. He lathered the soap into her hair, giving her a massage at the same time and Hermione almost moaned. She hadn't really realised that she was naked and strangely didn't care if he saw her that way; he would probably see a lot more of it in the near future.

She silently thanked Lavender for teaching her a spell in fourth year that permanently rid the body of unwanted hair on the body. She had done that to this body the last time she had taken a bath. She never had to shave again and she was extremely grateful as it seemed that there were no razors in this time period. Of course, Draco had one for his face but he only needed to shave once a week due to his hair being so fine.

"Lean back again, Hermione." Hermione shivered at the use of her first name and did as he commanded. As all sound left her world when she ducked under the water, she looked up into his eyes and didn't have to hear him to tell that he was breathing heavily. His nostrils were flaring slightly with the deep breaths and his mouth was parted as he looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, freeing it of all of the suds.

She didn't have to hear him as he intentionally, so she read his lips, said: "You're beautiful," to which she blushed and shook her head. He tugged her head up, signalling that he was finished rinsing it. She rose up and turned her face away from his to hide the embarrassing blush at being called beautiful. Gods, not even Harry had told her she was beautiful.

He moved from behind her to her side to look into her eyes. "Hermione," he said softly to get her attention. She turned to him and he cupped her face in his right hand. "I never got to thank you properly," he said, holding his eyes steadily with her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving my life," he said.

Hermione closed her eyes. "What else was I supposed to do, let you die?"

"You would have a few years ago," he said.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him. "No, I wouldn't have. In third year when Buckbeak attacked you, _I _ held the gate open so you could get to the hospital wing and get healed."

Draco smirked. "Well, thank you for that as well."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Besides, all of that's in the past anyway."

"Correction, we're in the past. That's all in the future."

Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Arrogant, conceited—"

Draco stopped her words as he finally moved towards her to kiss her.

Hermione immediately gave into him. She grabbed his hair in her hand and pulled his face towards hers.

Slowly, Draco nudged her up to stand in the shallow pool of water. When she was standing he pulled away and quickly took in the sight of her naked body. Hermione blushed again at the look of appreciation in his eyes. He pulled her close to his body, letting the water soak into his clothes. He looked down at her as she played with one of his buttons on his shirt—ultimately popping it open—and smiled.

"I don't know why I want you like this all of a sudden," he said.

She looked up at him. "I don't know either. Nothing's changed except where we are."

"When," Draco corrected. "Can I confess something to you?" he asked after a moment and Hermione nodded. "When we were working on the potion, I—I thought about you once in a while. I would have dreams about you."

Hermione asked the inevitable. "What kind of dreams?"

"Throwing the potion and all of the ingredients to the floor and fucking you on the table," he said nonchalantly. "But every time I woke up, I would castigate myself for thinking of that." Draco noticed that Hermione had turned red. "What?"

"We've—um…shared similar fantasies," she mumbled quietly.

Draco smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled demurely, now playing with the third button—the first two already open.

"Have you had any other fantasies starring me?" he asked curiously.

She nodded shyly. "Sometimes—" Third button was open. "—when I was having sex with Harry, I would get a picture of you—" Fourth button. "—in my head and I couldn't very well just tell—" Fifth button. "—Harry to stop, so it would be like I was shagging—" Sixth button. "—You."

"I see," Draco said. "So you've wanted me far longer than you've let on."

"No, I hated myself for thinking of you that way." She undid the last button and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. "It was only after the trial though."

"And what about now?" he asked.

"Now?" she asked with a smile. She ran her hands over his smooth chest and softly kissed his neck. "Now I want you, and I don't care if Harry himself walks through that door, I want you tonight."

"Then you'll have me," he said, lifting her from the tub. She shivered. "You're freezing," Draco noticed, then he smiled. "I guess I'll just have to warm you up."

Hermione laughed and walked over to the bed with Draco in tow. When they were next to the bed, they both smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed. Hermione finally took action and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Draco smirked. "You like being dominant?" he asked.

Hermione scolded him with a slap to his healed shoulder. "Move over there," she told him. He did as she commanded, moving to the centre of the bed and lying back against the pillows.

"Now what, luv?" he asked with a sultry smile, looking over her body.

"Take off your pants," she told him. Draco quickly stripped himself of his pants, showing Hermione exactly what effect she had on him. Draco laughed at Hermione's appreciative look.

She was on top of him then, straddling his lower stomach as she leaned to kiss him. Draco moaned as he put his hands on her bottom. Hermione decided that she would play out the fantasy that she had been thinking about earlier; she wanted to get more closely acquainted with his abs. She moved her kisses down his neck, lightly sucking on his Adam's apple and he groaned. Her lips trailed lower, down his chest and finally to his six pack that she was so attracted to.

"Hermione," Draco whined and Hermione smiled against his muscles as he used her first name again.

"Patience, Draco, or I'll tie you up," she said as she went back to nibbling his flesh.

"Do you have a stomach fetish?" he asked. He wasn't angry, just impatient. He didn't even remember the last time he had had sex. Pansy had been angry with him for the week before the potion blew up and he had been denied sex since then. Of course, Pansy had pretended that they were still shagging to brag to everyone that she had Draco Malfoy. Amazingly, Pansy, up until today, was the only girl that Draco had ever been with.

But why was he thinking about Pansy when he had this beautiful witch attacking his stomach with gusto?

"I like guys who take care of themselves," Hermione answered. Draco thought that it was funny, though. This wasn't his body, he was not the one to get it into this shape. His own body was close but not nearly as defined. He thought suddenly if it was just past Hermione's body that was this beautiful. What if present-time Hermione was fat and had no breasts under her robes?

_Think about that later, _he told himself. _When you're not about to be shagged. _Her lips were sending little shivers of arousal through him and he was harder than he could ever remember being.

"Okay," Hermione said and sat up. She flopped down next to him and ran a hand through her drying, unruly locks.

"Okay?" Draco asked. He thought she wanted to be dominant, be on top.

"Okay," she said breathlessly and leaned over to him. "Take me."

He groaned, he had _wanted _her on top. "Why don't you take me?" he asked.

Hermione turned her face sharply to his. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Ride me, Hermione."

"What?" she asked.

Draco was confused on why she was so confused. "You _can _have sex like that, Granger," he said as a joke and then grimaced as he realised that he had used her surname.

"You can?" she asked, apparently not angry with him for calling her Granger. Gods! She didn't know that one could have sex like that.

"Didn't you and Potter ever have sex with you on top?" Draco asked. She shook her head. Draco groaned again. He was so hard he didn't think he could go another minute without being inside her. He rolled over on top of her. "I guess I'll have to show you then," he said as he thrust into her.

She gasped aloud at the surprise of him entering her but then moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Draco entered her quickly three times before suddenly flipping them over. Hermione just stared at him, giving him a look that said: "What now?" He put his hands on her hips and moved them up a little, letting gravity pull them back down. He looked into her wide eyes and laughed. "Just do what I say," he said and she nodded. "Let go of my neck and sit up."

Hermione did as he commanded. She sat up and felt him go deeper than Harry ever had. She felt his strong hands on her hips again as he said "Move," and guided her hips into a rhythm that soon had them both moaning wantonly.

Hermione's hands were on his chest and she looked into his eyes and had an epiphany. She realised in his grey gaze that she was having sex with Draco Malfoy. _He _wanted _her. _The most handsome, rich and eligible wizard in the world wanted _her_, and cared—even if it was just a little bit and tenuous—about her. As she looked into his eyes and realised this, she came with a soft cry. Draco quickly flipped them over and thrust into her a half-dozen more times before he came.

He collapsed breathless on top of Hermione and before he could regain his breathing, she asked softly, "Draco?"

He took a deep breath. "What?" he asked, still breathing heavily from their sexual workout.

"Do you think…" she stopped as she took a deep breath. "…that we will want each other…like this…when we get back home?"

Draco stared at her neck as he thought about the question. It wasn't just her body that aroused him. It was her mind and her ability to cope with situations without panicking—he would have been dead if she would have panicked. So yes, he believed that he would want her when they returned back to their time period.

But he was different there than he was here. For example, the tattoo that caused him to once attempt to kill an old man was on the arm of his body there. Pansy got some kinky thrill from it being there. Hermione would probably run away, remembering who he had been.

Draco lifted himself off of her and looked into her questioning caramel eyes. "I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He slumped forward as his seed flowed into the girl below him.

"Harry," she cried softly as she followed him into oblivion.

As soon as Harry's mind was clear of testosterone be moved quickly away from Parkinson. She was lying on the bench of the carriage with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Harry turned red in embarrassment and anger as he pulled up his pants and quickly buttoned them.

"You raped me!" he screamed.

Pansy looked over at his face and smirked. "You were on top," she reasoned.

Harry's mouth opened and closed. "You—you tricked me!"

"That I did, but wasn't it just wonderful?" Pansy said. She was still fully clothed, Harry had merely pulled up her skirts and thrust in. She had said that he couldn't shag as well as Malfoy either and he had been so angry he had to prove her wrong, especially after he found out that he was a bit smaller than the git.

"No, it wasn't, you tricked me and I—I—I'm going to sleep. Gods, how am I supposed to explain this to Hermione?" Harry asked himself as he hit his head against the wall.

"Don't tell her," Pansy said and stood up. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yes, but it would hurt me. I don't think I could bear being with her and knowing that I've shagged you."

"Well, you've still got a couple of weeks, at least, before you see her. You've got some time to think about it," she said and lay back down. "Just tell me if you want to go for round two…or three," she smirked.

"No, Parkinson, never again!"

**A/N: Review please!**

**Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	12. Eighth Time's A Charm

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XII. Eighth Time's A Charm**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"The next ship leaving for England will sail in three weeks. So, until then, we stay here."

"England?" Hermione asked.

"I figure we should return to England as it has always had the largest magical population of any country. And besides, if we go closer to home, we may find a clue as to how to get back."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." She smiled at Draco. "So we have three weeks…what to do with the time?" she asked coyly.

Draco smirked, thinking of only one thing. "I have many ideas," he said. "But they all lead to sex."

Hermione giggled at his bluntness. "Fortunately, I was thinking the same thing."

"Hermione?" a voice called from outside the door. "Are you in there?"

Draco groaned as Hermione opened the door for Nathan to enter. "Hello, Nathan," she said.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. "You ran up here earlier and hadn't come back down; I was concerned."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. "It was nothing. Just morning sickness."

"You sure?"

Hermione was slightly confused by his concern. "I'm fine. Besides, Draco was here. He followed me up."

Nathan snapped his head to his brother. "Oh. Then I'll just step out." He began to leave. "Feel better, Hermione."

"All right."

"Nathan!" Draco called. "Wait up, I need to talk to you."

Nathan stopped and waited for Draco to join him as they walked down the stairs.

Hermione listened as Draco and Nathan left her alone in the room. She placed a hand over her stomach, glad to be rid of the feeling of sick that had been plaguing her. Slowly she went to the bed to rest; she hadn't gotten much sleep that night and had woken early for breakfast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We're going to England in three weeks," Draco explained when Nathan asked why he wanted to talk.

"What?"

"We're going to England."

"I heard you the first time, brother." He stopped walking. "Perhaps I should have asked why?"

Draco took a deep breath. He had debated telling Nathan the truth, that he was from the future and was trapped in what seemed to his be his great-great-great-great, maybe even another great, grandfather, but the probability of anyone believing that was slim to none. So he settled for a suave lie.

"Hermione has always wanted to go oversees," he said. "So I'm taking her."

Nathan relaxed. "A vacation? You're going to leave the plantation for a few weeks then?"

"Longer than that," Draco admitted. "The trip there is going to take a month."

"So a few months?"

"Nathan, I don't think we'll be coming back. I think we're going to stay in England."

"Draco. You can't be serious!"

"I've given it a lot of though, Nathan, and I'm leaving you the rights to the plantation. Marry Clear and have a family."

Nathan nodded. "You're sure about this move, then?"

"Absolutely. So is Hermione."

"She knows then?"

"Of course! I wouldn't drag her across the ocean and not have her say in it."

Nathan studied his brother. Something about him had changed since he had been stabbed. Draco never really asked for her opinion on anything; that was why he hadn't been overly shocked when she had held a sort of distaste towards him. He thought she had finally realised she deserved better.

"So," Draco interrupted his thought. "Paperwork for the property?"

"We have three weeks," Nathan said. "There's no rush."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Gods, you're amazing!" Pansy sighed.

"Don't get used to it. It's never going to happen again."

"Potter, that threat lost its effect after the fourth time you said it."

"Well, you know what they say: Eighth time's a charm."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "No they don't." Then she smiled. "You've been counting?"

He growled. "I need to keep track. Each time you trick me, I cheat on my girlfriend. I need to know how many times to apologise."

"So you're going to tell her?"

"I haven't decided yet. Keeping track is merely a fail safe, Parkinson."

Pansy smiled haughtily. "You know, you came onto me this time," she smiled.

"I did not!" he defended. "You were sitting there—changing in front of me—"

"Well, I was too warm! And where else was I to change? This carriage isn't big at all." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting sore from spending so much time just sitting here."

"Pansy smirked. "We've been doing more than just sitting, if I remember correctly, Harry."

"There! You did it again!"

"What?"

"You called me Harry!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know what I said, _Potter,_ and believe me, it wasn't that."

Harry groaned. "We're never going to make it to Carolina if you keep this up," Harry warned.

"Keep what up?" asked Pansy innocently, with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Your ignorance, seducing, and horrible memory! I can't stand it anymore!"

Pansy moved across to him and sat close. "No need to stand, _Harry_ dear, you might lose your balance in this thing." She put her lips to his ear. "No, it would be better for you if you just lay down and took it from me."

Harry swallowed loudly. Pansy Parkinson turned him on. As much as he blamed her for it and as much as he complained, he enjoyed—and depended on—having an excuse to take her.

But, before he could act, the carriage halted. He gave her a sour look—a lame attempt to punish her for behaving so wantonly. She grinned in reply.

Harry opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. It was nice to stretch his legs, and nicer still to breathe fresh air. It was cool—unlike the hot, sweaty—sex smelling—air trapped in the carriage. "Why have we stopped?" he asked the driver.

Allen turned from his task of unhitching the horses. "They need a rest. We happen to be by a river so they can drink. I would suggest that you and the missus take a trip down yourself to bathe. The water should be nice and cool."

"Thank you, Allen," Harry said as he returned to the coach. "Parkinson!" he called in. "We're by a river if you want to bathe."

Pansy opened the door and stepped out. She smoothed her dress and smiled. "You know, I could get used to this. I feel elegant in these clothes."

Harry wasn't really listening. He was going through one of their trunks in search for a bar of the crude soap they had brought. Finally he pulled it out, wrapped in brown paper, as well as a stack of towels. Two for him and two for his wife—Pansy.

Harry smiled as he thought about that. He was still grinning when he returned to her.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked bitterly, now aware that he had ignored her.

He tossed her two towels and the soap. "Nothing at all," he said, leading the way to the river. When he got there he began to strip off his clothes that still held the smell of sex from their 'ride' earlier. Pansy was watching him; he could feel her eyes on his now bare back.

Harry had to admit that he like this body a bit more than the one he was born into. Not only was _this _Harry Potter much more toned and muscled than he, but he was also slightly more well-equipped. This attribute had been helpful in persuading Pansy that he was a better lover than Draco; even if she insisted at first that the Pureblooded prat was more endowed.

He turned to face her, now wearing only his breeches. "Are you coming in?" he asked casually. She gave a huff of annoyance before moving to the water's edge. She waited for Harry to turn his back, and then struggled with the dress. Finally, it fell to her feet and she stepped out in only her undergarments. She fidgeted nervously over the prospect of getting into the water naked. Harry had yet to see her so. It seemed foolish that they had had sex—eight times, had Harry said?—but he had not seen her nude; Pansy wasn't sure she wanted him to.

But, as she couldn't very well bathe in her clothing, she quickly slipped out of her remaining garments and stepped into the cool water. A sideways glance at Harry told her that he was naked as well as enjoying the cold river. She, on the other hand, was freezing. Realising that her hair needn't get wet—it would take forever to dry, as it was longer on this body, and most likely would result in hypothermia—she called her wand to her and used it to hold her hair in a makeshift twist.

Pansy drew some of the cold water over her shoulder and let it run down her body—a scene Harry watched with hungry eyes. The soap bar passed over her pale skin, leaving a trail of small bubbles in its wake. Then, water passed over again, rinsing away all traces of the suds. Harry groaned at the sensual image of Pansy washing herself. He could feel himself harden at the sight of her, and with a slight moan of discomfort he moved over to her.

**A/N: Warning for those who don't like it, Harry/Pansy Lemon coming up.**

He silently approached her from behind and as she raised the soap to her breasts, Harry enclosed his hand around hers. She gasped in surprise but didn't look over her shoulder to see him. He moved his hand with the soap over her chest and smirked when she moaned over the slight brush of his fingers against her nipples.

"Cold, Pansy?" he asked softly. She groaned over the use of her name and had to restrain from making him aware that the water _was _quite cold. Instead, she pulled his hand back, inviting him to continue his caresses.

He played with her breast with one hand, and lightly scattered kisses all along the back of her neck. His other hand went to the haphazard bun and withdrew the wand, causing her hair to tumult down her back. He smiled behind her and then moved his hand between her legs.

Pansy nearly buckled over as Harry's hands roamed over and _in _her body. She moaned his name and tried to deepen his reach by arching towards him. When he withdrew his hand from between her legs, she groaned in protest, only to gasp as she felt him enter her from behind.

"Merlin!" she sighed as he thrust slowly in and out of her. The water that surrounded them made for an interesting sensation that only heightened their arousal. Harry quickened his pace and Pansy felt on the verge of tears as all the emotion built up inside of her.

Harry knew she was as close as he was if not closer. He positioned his lips right next to her ear and softly whispered her name. She moaned again and he felt her muscles contract around him as she came. He moved in and out a few more times before he too came.

Finding it hard to remain afloat, or stay standing, Harry helped Pansy to the shore where they lay in the shallow waters for a short while. When he felt that he had regained some of his energy, he pulled away from her. She watched him get up and gave him a small smile.

"You temptress," he smirked. "You tricked me—again!" He bent down and picked up the soap which had made its way to the shore. "I only need the soap."

He headed into the waters and was beginning a lather when the bar was removed from his hands. Pansy's voice reached his ears in a soft, husky whisper. "Let me help you with that…_Harry_."

**A/N: Please review lots and lots, we _need _them to continue happily!**

**Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	13. Egotistical Men

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XIII. Egotistical Men**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now, I understand you're a bit wary of hunting, Draco, but how about an afternoon of fishing?" Marshall suggested.

Draco considered this. He had intended on staying with Hermione, but she had been sick again that morning. It had been worse than usual, and she had locked herself in the bathroom to be alone. Since his wife wouldn't allow him near her, Draco nodded and accepted Marshall's proposal.

"That sounds great."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Nathan, I'm going fishing with Marshall. Would you mind telling Hermione for me? Marshall is waiting."

Nathan shook his head. "Don't mind at all. Any idea when you'll be back?"

Draco shrugged. "No. A few hours?"

Nathan let his brother leave before he turned up the stairs to give Hermione the message. He paused at the door to gather himself. They would be alone—Clear had gone shopping with Cecilia, and Draco was now with Marshall—he wondered if anything would happen.

"Hermione?" he called softly. He opened the door and looked in the room. Hermione was sitting on the bed with her back to him. "Hermione," he said again, but she didn't respond. Nathan walked to her and then kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes flickered down on his face and he wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Where's Draco?" she asked; her voice was dry.

"He went fishing with Marshall," he answered. "He sent me up to tell you since he didn't want to bother you—being sick and all."

She shook her head and wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm not sick," she confessed. When Nathan gave her a confused look, she began to sob. "I lost the baby, Nathan."

Nathan's eyes widened as the words hit him. He rushed up to sit next to her, holding her shaking body close to him. He whispered encouraging words as her sobs continued.

Hermione knew it was foolish to be so upset; it hadn't really been her baby lost. Yes, it had felt like her child. _She _had been the one dealing with morning sickness and making plans on how to raise the child. But while these emotions were undoubtedly hers, they seemed to take root deeper inside of her.

It had been her child; it had been Draco's as well. She was going to have to tell him. It wasn't only her loss. It hadn't only been her baby. It had been their baby.

"My child," she cried into Nathan's chest. Then, thinking of Draco: "_Our _baby…"

Nathan was surprised when she said that but he ignored her words as she fell asleep in his arms. He lay down with her for a while in the room, not wanting to leave her alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_I cannot stand him for another minute!" Hermione screamed as she slammed the door behind herself. _

_Nathan, Draco's older brother, was in town for a few days and she had just stormed into his room looking thoroughly furious. Nathan rose from his bed and picked up a shirt he had thrown over a chair. When she realised that he had retired for the night, and was now clothing himself as to be presentable, she blushed and turned away. _

"_Oh gods!" she cried. "I hadn't realised…I mean, I only meant to talk to you."_

_Nathan smirked and stopped buttoning halfway. "No matter. What's Draco done now?"_

_She slowly turned around, her blush remaining as she saw his half-dressed form. His chest was visible, and she saw the blond hair scattered across his front. He was wearing long underwear—tight breeches that left nothing to the imagination. Hermione focused her eyes._

"_Nothing in particular," she sighed. She shook her head. "Actually, yes. He's decided that he's going to leave me alone on the plantation while he goes to some party on the islands!" _

"_Alone?" Nathan asked._

"_Well, Marshall is going as well, and Cecilia is staying with her husband, but he wants me to watch the plantation. He knows very well that I don't do that! Kennedy takes care of that," she explained, mentioning the plantation's overseer. _

"_Did you expect more of him?"_

_Hermione slowly shook her head. "No, I suppose not. I mean—he's a good husband and all, but he's so egotistical!" _

_Nathan laughed which earned him a glare from the brunette. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but that's what you married into. A family of egotistical men." He smirked and walked closer to Hermione. "Was that him leaving earlier when the front door slammed?"_

_Hermione nodded. "He was very upset. I think I almost passed the limit of his temper."_

"_Well I'm glad he left. I wouldn't have wanted him to hit you in his rage."_

_Hermione lowered her eyes._

"_He hit you?" Nathan asked, drawing Hermione's chin up with his hand, but she kept her eyes down. _

"_He just slapped me, Nathan. Then he realised what he had done and stormed out. I think he's gone to stay at Marshall's for the night. He does that after a lot of our fights." When Hermione looked at Nathan she saw that he was much closer than he had been._

_Nathan moved his fingers along Hermione's cheek and smirked. "You know, I didn't notice any slap mark when you first came in, but I supposed that's due to the blushing." At his words she blushed again, recalling his clothing and his proximity. "Hermione, you deserve so much more than him."_

_Hermione stepped away from Nathan. "Excuse me?" she asked._

"_You heard me." He followed her as she back up into the wall. He had her cornered, but she wasn't moving to get away from him. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers. She didn't move, so he took the opportunity to act out his desires. Clear was great—but she wasn't her sister; the one that Nathan wanted. _

_He brushed his tongue against her lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and brought a hand up into his hair, pulling him closer to her. _

"_Hermione," he moaned. She opened her eyes and stared into his cool grey irises._

"_Nathan," she sighed. He pulled her towards the bed and she didn't resist. _

_When she did glance at the door behind her, he smiled and drew her face back to his. "Just once, Hermione," he asked of her. "He'll never know."_

_Hermione put her lips to his as they moved to his bed for the night._

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying it.**

**Brittany And Amber**


	14. Who Went Too Far?

**A/N: Questions will be answered in this chapter, but more will be posed.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XIV. Who Went Too Far?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione quickly sat up and out of Nathan's arms. She had had another memory—this one she wasn't too fond of. She looked down on Nathan. His eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"Remember two months ago, Hermione? When Draco left you for the islands?"

Her memory. Two months ago? "Yes, I do."

Nathan sat up. "What changed? Draco came back with that stab wound…you haven't looked at me since."

"You promised, Nathan," Hermione stumbled through the dream. "Just once."

"But you acted like it never happened!" He took her hands. "How did you do that? How did you forget everything?"

Hermione smiled. "Amnesia?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Look, Nathan," she sighed, recalling the memory of Draco's wound. "When Draco returned I realised that no matter how self-absorbed he was, he was my husband, and I loved him. I—" Hermione stopped when she realised what she had said. "I—uh…"

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She got off the bed and started to leave to room. "I'm going to wait for Draco to return. He'll be back shortly." She headed for the stairs, but Nathan caught up with her.

"The baby!" he shouted and she stopped, wincing at the words.

"What about it?"

"Was it—was it mine?"

Hermione turned to face him and saw that he was still at the top of the stairs. "No," she cried. "It wasn't. It was Draco's. He lost a baby. Not you!" She ran down the stairs and into the sitting room where she collapsed onto a couch.

It had to be Draco's child, not his brother's. Not that it mattered much now anyway. Hermione's sobs subsided and she busied herself with the task of making herself presentable to her husband. Slowly, her mind left Nathan Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_He lost a baby. Not you!" _

Hermione's words rang in his ears. He _had _lost a baby. Possibly now two. They—he—would never know who had fathered the child, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Gods, Hermione! All afternoon on the lake, all I could think about was this." He pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She felt the small pool of fire beginning to grow inside of her. When he removed her dress from her shoulders she groaned in slight protest.

"Draco…we need to…talk."

He stopped his wandering hands. "What is it? You're not going Gryffindor on me, are you? You're not thinking of Potter?"

Hermione frowned. "No. It's more—important—than that." She stepped out of her dress and lay on the bed. "Lay by me?" she requested.

Draco did just that and wrapped one arm around to rest on her stomach. They laid in silence for a while—Hermione deciding how to start.

"Draco, I—"

"Hermione—"

They laughed. "You go first," Hermione prompted.

"When are you going to begin to show?" he asked, accenting his meaning with a gentle rub of his fingers against her tummy.

"Maybe I should have gone first…" She blinked away her tears and turned to face him. "I lost the baby."

"You _what?_"

"I miscarried. I'm not pregnant anymore."

Draco pulled her close to him and held her tight. "Love, I'm so sorry," he apologised, mentally slapping himself for his comment. "It's all right," he soothed as her tears began to flow again. "Everything will work out."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Nathan!" a voice boomed from outside his door.

"Draco?" Nathan asked as he opened the door. His brother stormed into the room looking straight at him with a furious glare.

"You slept with my wife?" he shouted. He drew his wand and aimed it under Nathan's throat. Nathan's hands flew up and he backed away into a wall. "You bastard!"

"Draco, calm down—" Nathan managed to say, which earned him a jab in the throat from the extended wand.

"Don't you tell me to 'calm down,' you foul, loathsome—"

"Draco, stop it," a soft voice said from the door. Both men snapped their attention to the source.

Hermione was standing in only her underclothes in the doorway. She had been talking to Draco in their room when he had suddenly changed, right as she mentioned her latest memory. He hadn't been himself as he stood up and marched out of the room.

"Hermione, I'll talk to you later. Go back to bed."

"No, Draco. I don't understand why you're so upset about this."

Nathan stared at her in disbelief. She had actually told him and expected him to just not care? Draco Malfoy was a proud man, he wouldn't let this go.

"Hermione, go!" Draco said, turning back to Nathan.

"No, Malfoy!"

Draco slowly turned back to his wife. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear that Nathan couldn't hear.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ my wife. However, she is somewhere inside that body and I intend to figure out a way to get her back. I don't know how long I'm in control for, so I'm going to make it good.

"Hermione _Malfoy_. I don't understand why you slept with my brother—of all people—but I intend to fix that problem. As for the baby—I'm sorry it was lost, but if it was his, it was for the best. Now you—"

He back away and raised his voice. Hermione, who was in shock, simply obeyed his order to return to the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What did you say to her?" Nathan demanded when he saw the brunette leave.

"It doesn't matter." Draco didn't raise his wand to his brother this time. Instead, he simply stared at him—waiting for some explanation. His confession to this imposing Hermione had drained him of some of his rage.

Nathan saw his opportunity and took it. "Draco, you had left her alone again. You had hit her…things just went too far."

"For who? Did I go too far? Or you?"

"We both did."

Draco sighed. "I have to think about this, but first I need to see my wife."

Nathan gave him a warning glare. "Don't take it out on her. I started it. This is between you and me."

Draco laughed. "Nathan, it's between us all. She is a strong-willed woman. She wasn't forced."

"Don't hurt her, Draco."

Draco's laughter stopped. "What do you take me for? And abusive drunk?" He laughed shortly.

But Nathan had remained solemn. "We all know your temper."

Draco's mouth grew thin. "Go back to Clear, leave my wife to me," he said. He stood up and left to discuss a different topic with Hermione.

**A/N: Reviews are the what we breathe.**

**Lemons and Chocolate Love!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	15. Aggresion

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aggression**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Who are you?" he demanded when he saw her.

"Who are you?" she countered.

"Draco Malfoy. Born December eighth, year eighteen hundred and thirty. Now, who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. September 19th, nineteen seventy-nine."

"Nineteen seventy-nine?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded. "What's going on?" she asked—as if he knew any better than she.

"You—and that man—have taken over my body as well as my wife's." Apparently, he _did _know better. "We can both see everything you do, and occasionally we gain control. It is then that you white out, apparently."

Hermione's head was spinning. It made perfect sense! Their lapses in memory, the dreams, the odd emotions she was feeling towards Draco. Well, maybe some of those were her fault. And Draco's sudden change at the mention of the affair.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned. "Your wife…she…she slept with your brother on a whim."

"You don't have to explain," he said curtly.

"No, I do. Because she can't. She—" Draco had turned around. "Draco?"

He looked back at her in confusion. "Weren't we lying down?"

"Oh! You're back!"

"I'm…I'm what?"

Hermione smiled. "I know what's going on with our blackouts."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nathan stood outside the door to Draco and Hermione's room. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting her. She really was too good for him. Nathan wished that her parents wouldn't have forced the marriage between the two. She seemed happy at first and he was just glad that she was happy, but soon after they were married, Draco became more like other guys and less like the brother that Nate had grown up with, the brother he had known and loved.

"Draco, when we black out the real Draco and Hermione, the ones from this time, they are in control."

This caught Nathan's attention. What was Hermione talking about? Real Draco and Hermione? This time? What other time was there?

"How you do know?" Draco asked. Nathan was surprised that Draco didn't sound angry at all. "How did you know that they're there?"

"Because you told me. Well, Draco born in 1830 told me. He said that he and Hermione _Malfoy _can see everything that we do and when we black out is when they are taking over our bodies, well, their bodies."

"This is so confusing," Draco said and Nathan had to agree. Who were these people if they weren't his brother and his brother's wife?

"When we came out of the blackout the other day and you were about to, well, you know, they both had the bodies and they were going to have sex. Can't you see it? It makes so much sense now!"

"But what about the crazy dreams?" Draco asked.

"They're memories, Draco. The arranged marriage, the stab wound, me, well, _her, _cheating with Nathan. They're all things that _they _have done. They're important memories too. It's not just a birthday party or something. It's important memories that show how they have gotten to this point in their lives so that we know what to do."

They were both silent and Nathan was standing dumbfounded outside the door. "But how do we get home? How do we get back to the future, all of the time turners were destroyed."

Hermione started laughing. "Draco, they were destroyed in our fifth year, a hundred and fifty years in the future. That means that they are still intact now, in this time."

"So, we have to go to England," Draco said. "To find the time turners."

"Yes, but the entrance to the Ministry is a phone booth, Draco. There are no such thing as phones until Alexander Graham Bell makes them in 1876."

"Hermione, the Malfoys have been in England for a long time. I'm sure if we go to my manor, we can ask whatever Malfoys that live there where the entrance is. It's easy as pie."

"Pie is very hard to make, mind you," Hermione said.

"Yes, but we'll manage. We just have to wait for this ship. Then we can get back to our time and leave these poor souls to go back to their lives and we can go back to ours."

"We have to find Harry and Parkinson, and Ron has to come with us. We can't go home without them. We can't leave them here. They're not all that bright."

"They'll be headed to England just like us. Pansy will know to find me in my Manor. It's my safe haven."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Now get into that bed so I can ravish you. We've been talking long enough."

Nathan walked away at that point, not wanting to hear them go at it. It was all so strange. For the past two weeks—that's when he noticed a significant change—at least, his brother's and his brother's wife's body had been invaded by these people from the future with the same name.

He felt like his head was going to explode with all of this new information and he was torn between wanting to lie down and just think or go in there and ask them all about the future. It must be fascinating! He decided to wait until they were finished with their romp, then he would question them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione woke up the next morning with Draco next to her in bed with his eyes open.

"What year were you born?" she asked.

"1980," he said.

"Can I talk to my husband?" she asked softly. "We need to talk."

"Huh?" he asked.

Hermione got out of bed and walked to her dresser. "Can I talk to my husband, please?" she asked again.

"Talk to me about what? How you slept with my brother?" his cold voice rang across the room.

Hermione turned around. "Yes."

"Well, talk away, dear wife. I would really like to know how this happened." Draco rose from the bed and stood next to it.

"You know, it's not completely my fault that this happened," she defended.

"I know, it's Nathan's as well."

"It's yours, Draco," she said.

"How is it my fault?" he asked angrily.

"You hit me!" she said.

"Just because I put you in line doesn't give you the right to act like a doxy!"

"Put me in line? You hit me more than once; and they were not all because I did something against you!"

"Did you like it?" Draco sneered. "Did you like fucking my brother?"

"I loved it, Draco. I've done it since then, a hundred times. And the baby was his!"

"Then I'm glad it's gone," he said curtly.

"You're a bastard!"

"And you're acting like a damn doxy, you could have told me when we got married that you'd be whoring around."

"You weren't like this when we got married!" Hermione cried. Tears were running down her cheeks. "You were sweet and nice when we got married. Now you're like other men. It's the Navy that did it to you."

"What do you mean?' he asked angrily.

"You started drinking when you joined the Navy, Draco. You probably don't even remember half of the things that you've done to me because you were too drunk!

"And when you're drunk, you're like every other man out there. You have to be in control. You have to be abusive," she let out a sob.

Draco's expression softened. "What have I done to you?" he asked, stepping close to her and noticing that she flinched at the action.

"I can't even count the number of times that you've raped me. Times I've said no and you take me anyway. And when you do, you're angry and it hurts and…" she stopped talking as her tears were so strong that they choked her. She cleared her throat. "That's why, Draco! That's why I slept with Nathan, because when you were like that, he was nice and caring and sweet and told me that you didn't deserve me. He made me feel special, something you haven't done since that night in the garden." She started sobbing once again and sat on the bed.

Draco moved his hand toward her to wipe a tear from her cheek. When she turned her face away and flinched as though he was going to smack her, he moved away.

There was silence for a long, long time—aside from Hermione's sniffles—until finally Draco made up his mind. He dropped to his knees in front of her as he had that night in the garden and he looked into her teary eyes. Her gaze was questioning.

"I'm sorry," he said, knowing that it would never be enough to take back everything he had done to her.

She looked at him and more tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, too," she sobbed. "It was only that once and it was a stupid, stupid mistake. And he wasn't even that good, I didn't come," she said.

Draco smiled a bit at that. "I love you, Hermione, and I'll never drink again if you want. I just don't want to hurt you again." He lifted his hand to her cheek again and this time she didn't flinch. She looked into his grey eyes with her honey-coloured ones.

"You haven't done anything to me since you got stabbed. That's when I realised that I did love you, that I didn't want to lose you no matter how much you hurt me, but you haven't, not since then."

"A lot of things have changed in my life since then. Besides getting discharged, you were pregnant and I wanted to make a nice life for us." They were both silent again and Hermione knew what he was thinking. "Was the baby really Nathan's?" he asked.

More tears fell down Hermione's face as she nodded. "Yes."

Draco stood and wrapped his arms about her, standing her up as well. "It was for the best then."

"What was for the best?" she asked obliviously.

"Nothing," Draco said and left control of his body as well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I've just realised something," Pansy said.

"What?" Harry asked, hoping somewhere in the back on his mind that it would lead to sex.

Pansy moved across the carriage to Harry's side and touched his forehead lightly. "You don't have your scar."

"That's because we're in other people's bodies, Parkinson."

"You're not famous here, you're just plain Harry Potter."

Harry went to open his mouth and say something but found that he couldn't say anything to that. It was true, here he was exactly what he had always wanted to be—normal.

"You know what's funny?" Pansy asked.

"Hmm?" Harry asked distractedly.

"I still like you," she said and pulled him to her for a kiss.

**A/N: Action-packed chapter, review to tell us how much you loved it!**

**Brittany & Amber**


	16. I Know Who You Are

**A/N: We're sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. We went on vacation together and then Amber had her graduation party to get ready for that I (Brittany) helped her with. We've been really busy the last couple of weeks, but hopefully updates will come faster in the future.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XVI. I Know Who You Are**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone was silently eating dinner that night. There was no noise except metal against china. This is when Nathan decided to speak. "I know who you are," he said.

"What?" Clear asked.

"Not you, Clear, them," he said, nodding his head to the other side of the table.

"I know who they are, too," Clear said.

Draco and Hermione had stopped eating and simply looked at the two.

"You do?" Nathan asked. Clear nodded. "How?" he asked.

"I've known for a long time," she said.

"So why didn't you said something sooner?" Nate asked.

"I wanted them to come out and tell us themselves, but I guess you're dragging it out into the open."

"Are they talking about us being...?" Hermione whispered in earnest to Draco. "From the future?"

"I don't know," Draco said.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I know who you are."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You know what I mean. I heard you two talking. I know you're from the future."

"I guess so," Draco said to Hermione. "We will hopefully be gone as soon as possible," he said to Nathan.

"I know, that's why you're going to England, to find a Time Turner. But Hermione had a Time Turner."

Hermione's head snapped up. "She did? I mean, she does?"

"Last I knew. So, I figured if you found it, then you wouldn't have to go all the way to England."

Hermione was contemplating this happily when Draco cut into her thoughts.

"It smashed," he said.

They all looked to Draco in confusion. "When did it smash?" Nathan asked.

"When we got here, Hermione. The Time Turner around your neck, it wasn't yours, it was hers."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, but found she couldn't counter it. He had to be right, she was in American-Hermione's body and if she went back and ended up in her body, the time turned would have had to already be there, wouldn't it? "Time is a confusing thing to mess with," Hermione said. "But I think Draco's right."

"If he's right, then you still have to go to England," Clear said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, but what is a phone?" Nathan asked. He had been wondering that since they had said it yesterday.

"It's a thing that Muggles use. You talk into it and whoever you called can hear you with theirs and vice versa."

"Like floo?" he asked.

"Yes, it's not that great of an invention. It's more for Muggles than us."

"Oh, because you said Alexander Graham Bell, and the Bells down the road have a five year old named Alexander."

"Be nice to him and when he's rich, you will be, too," Draco said with a smile.

"We can't mess with history, Draco. Us being here in the first place is messing with it."

"How do you know? What if we were supposed to come back in time. What if there's something important here that we have to do, or have already done?"

Hermione started open-mouthed at him, remembering her third year and the history she changed with the time turner. "It's possible," she finally put in as he was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"So, Clear, how did you know about them?" Nathan asked.

Clear laughed. "It was quite easy to decipher." They all gave her blank stares. "Well, the first time I noticed that it was not them was when I was talking to Hermione in the garden. She said something about a ferret. She said that it was a nickname from school. But Draco and Hermione didn't go to the same school. On top of that, I said that Nathan's wife's name was Kathryn, while the real Hermione would have known that it was Sara."

"But how did you know that we were from the future?" Draco asked, curious.

"I didn't know that you were from the future until just now, but I knew that you were from a different country. Sometimes when you talk you say funny words like prat and snog and they sound amusing in American accents. So I knew you were probably from England, especially when Nathan said that you were moving there." She stopped and looked around, all of them were just staring at her. "I'm not as stupid as you all think I am," she said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm not going to say it again, Nathan."

"But you said—"

"_I _didn't say, the English Draco said that he would give you the property. _I _on the other hand will not. I understand that I have to go to England with these people and hopefully they can get back out of our bodies so Hermione and I can go back to living a normal live, here. While I'm away, I'm not leaving it in your possession, however."

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Because you slept with my wife, damn it! I may forgive her, but I don't forgive you."

Nathan had forgotten when he was having dinner with Draco and Hermione that that was not the Draco that he had pissed off.

This was.

"Who's going to oversee everything then? You can't expect everything to run smoothly."

"Clear."

Clear, who was sitting on the other side of the room, brightened. "What?" she asked.

"If you want, that is," Draco said. "I trust you more than my brother and believe that you are smarter than him, no matter how much you try to hide the fact."

"I'll do it," she said happily.

"And maybe, if you're lucky, Clear will let you stay here with her," Draco said to Nathan.

"I have a home," Nathan said.

"Not a home with a beautiful Granger," Draco said. "But then again, she might not want you now, hearing of your affair with Hermione."

"I knew," Clear said and again they were surprised.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Not only have you called me Hermione in bed, but after you two slept together, you avoided me, watched her more, _smelled _like her. It was practically written across your face, Nathan."

"Nathan just stared open mouthed at her. "Damn you, woman. Go back to being naïve."

"I like feeling smart. I love how it shocks you all speechless."

"Anyway," Draco prompted. "Clear, we'll fill out the paperwork tomorrow. Hermione and I leave for England at the end of the week."

"All right," Clear said happily.

Nathan sulked. "I suppose I should pack too," he said. "Since I'm leaving as well."

"Why're you leaving?" Clear asked.

"Well, you obviously don't want me around."

"Who said that? I knew two months ago that you slept with Hermione. I haven't stoppedbeing with you. You're great in bed."

"So you're using me for sex?" Nathan asked.

"Isn't that what you're using me for?" Clear asked indignantly.

"Touché."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Draco said and walked out of the office. He went to his room to find his wife tossing and turning in bed. He went to her and touched her shoulder, waking her from her not so peaceful slumber. She stopped moving and then opened her eyes and looked up to him, smiling. "Draco."

"What year—?" he started.

"1832," she interrupted.

"Good," he said and lay on the bed next to her. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled as he kissed her softly. "May I make love to you?" he asked. They hadn't talked since the fight and he knew that she was still wary of him. He hadn't known that he had done those things to the woman he loved and he felt positively awful for it.

"That depends," she said softly.

"On what?" he asked.

"If I say no, will you do it anyway?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I might have to go to the washroom for this though," he said, moving against her hip to show her that 'this' was exactly.

"Okay, because I'm tired. The door's open," she said, pointing him to the washroom. Draco groaned but got up from the bed and made his way to the open door, walking a little funny. Then he heard Hermione laugh out loud. "Draco! Get back over here," she said and he turned around but stayed put. "I was joking. Come over here. I just wanted to see if you really would or not," she said.

"You tricked me?" he asked in a mock angry voice.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, you're going to pay for that," he said, a playful gleam entering his quicksilver eyes.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, you'll find out soon enough," he said and pounced.

**A/N: We're also sorry for lack of smut, we've realised that we didn't write in another one in the rest of the story, so I haven't had time to go in and write more in, but I'm trying to find good places. I know that above would've been a good place, but I'm really not in the mood to write one right now… You'll get more sex later on. **

**Chocolate-Covered Lemon Cookies!**

**Brittany & Amber**


	17. Arrivals And Departures

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to get these chapters up. I'm getting ready to leave for college in the next two weeks and my mum just took me on a week-long trip to go hiking. I'm handing over the notebooks to Amber and hopefully she'll get them up faster.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XVII. Arrivals And Departures**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The coach lurched to a halt. Harry lost his balance and was thrown to the floor, off of Pansy.

"What happened?" Pansy asked airily, she was so aroused. Harry had just been kissing the life out of her and now he was on the floor. "Why have we stopped?" she answered her first question with another.

The coachy opened the door and announced, "We're here."

"We are?" Harry asked, getting up off the floor.

"We arrived a bit sooner than planned," he said.

Harry got out of the carriage and his gaze fell on the beautiful mansion. Pansy followed him out dazedly and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the large house.

Harry—with Pansy in hand—walked up to the door and hit the door knocker three times.

When a servant opened the door, Harry said, "We're here to see Mister Malfoy."

The butler nodded and led them to a dining room.

"Is Miss Granger here as well?" Harry asked before the butler left.

"Yes, Sir."

"Can we talk to her as well?"

"Yes, sir. I'll tell them you're here."

The man left and Harry and Pansy sat down at the table.

They were quiet until the blonde and brunette showed up in the doorway. Harry thought they looked different, not by much, but different.

Harry immediately stood and ran to the brunette and threw his arms about her. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she asked a bit angrily.

"Gods, Hermione, I've missed you, I love you."

To Harry's surprise, instead of Hermione returning his words, she laughed. She laughed hard as well as the blonde next to her.

Harry looked at her as though she was crazy but was hurt at her reaction to his words of love—words he had never uttered to her in a more than brotherly way.

"Fine," he yelled. "We'll just leave," Harry said angrily. "Come on, Pansy," he said angrily. "Come on, Pansy," he said gesturing for her.

Hermione finally caught her breath. "No," she said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wait. Don't leave."

"Then explain to me what's going on?" he said.

"You think I'm Hermione," she said. "I'm not. My name is Clear."

"Clear?" Harry asked obliviously.

"Yes, Clear Granger, this is Nathan Malfoy," she said.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled. "Now we have to find Hermione."

"You must be Harry and Pansy," Nathan said, "They told us about you."

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"Draco and Hermione," Nathan said.

Draco and Hermione, that sounded so right, Harry thought. Hermione and Draco? No, Draco and Hermione sounded better. Draco and Hermione Malfoy. It sounded better than Harry and Hermione, or Hermione and Harry. Harry and Pansy? Pansy and Harry? The latter sounded better than the former to him. Pansy and Harry Potter and—

Why the hell was he thinking about this?

"They're here?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"No," Clear said. "They left three days ago."

"Do you know where they were going?" Harry asked.

"England," Nathan said. "They said they were going to try to find Malfoy Manor and ask whoever's there how to find the ministry."

"That's a good idea," Pansy said.

"I guess we're going to England, Pansy."

"First a carriage, now a boat?" Pansy asked. "Well, at least I'll have space to get away from you."

"We still have to find Ron before we can get home," Harry said.

"Weasley's with them," Clear said.

"He is?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good."

"The next ship for England leaves in a month. You're welcome to stay here until then," Clear said.

"We have to wait another month?" Pansy asked.

"Thank you," Harry said to Nathan. "It means a lot to us. And er…sorry for accosting you."

"It's okay. My sister and I look a lot alike."

Pansy sauntered up to Nathan. "And you look a lot like Draco. Do you want to…er…go upstairs?"

Nathan cleared his throat from the huskiness from this woman being so brazen. "Sorry, but I'm with Clear."

"You look like him, but you don't act like him," Pansy pouted. She walked over to Harry. "Come on, Harry."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"The closest horizontal surface," she said and led him from the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Clear noticed that Harry and Pansy were quite different than their friends. For one, their bodies never appeared to be taken over by their rightful owners, and Clear could only assume that the American Potters were not as intelligent as her sister and brother-in-law were, and therefore neither one had figured out how to gain control over the body.

These two had, however, experienced the dreams that were really memories. Clear had been filled in on all of the interesting symptoms that her sister's 'twin' was experiencing, so she was able to compare those to the Potters' condition. Unfortunately, neither of her current subjects seemed intelligent enough for an accurate analysis of their curious situation.

So Clear resigned herself to watching them and waiting until the month was up, hoping that her sister would soon be returned to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Since the Potters were not as rich and accustomed to luxury as the Malfoys were, their carriage had only two seats across from each other in a small space with scarcely enough room to breathe. The Malfoys' overnight caravan was much more luxurious, adding on a mere metre and a half they had one bench, but instead of a twin across from itself, there was a bed for when the riders grew weary—or horny.

It was good then that the bed was there since the small proximity caused the couple to be almost constantly aroused.

At the moment, however, Hermione was sleeping peacefully—after thouroughly enjoying their fourth round of love-making that day—and Draco was resting, but not sleeping, by her side.

He had realised in the last few moments—though he had no idea what train of thought led him to that conclusion, since it was absurd that he, Draco Malfoy, should think of something so unorthodox—that he had unknowingly fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

He knew that when they went back to their time, even if she was bigger or not as pretty, he would still love her. He realised that he loved not only her body, but also her personality, her brains, the noises she made when they fuc—made love. He wanted to be with her when they went back. He was afraid of her reaction though. Would she find the tattoo on his arm hideous enough to call off everything? Would she shy away from him, pretend that it didn't matter when really it did, or would she—and this was his absolute fantasy—simply accept him for what he had had to do to attempt to save his mother, whom he had loved dearly and still missed to this day?

He just hoped that she would accept him for what he was just as he would accept the fact that she did not have completely pure blood. She obviously had some magical parentage, though, as Hermione here's maiden name was Granger as well.

He touched her forehead softly with his lips and whispered the words he felt to his sleeping enchantress.

When an infinitesimal—maybe even imaginary—smile crept upon her lips, Draco was sure that she had heard his avowal. Before he could further investigate however, there was a knock on the carriage door. In his musings, Draco had not realised that the carriage had stopped.

"Yes?" he asked to the knock.

"We've arrived at the port, Milord."

"Thank you, we'll be out in a moment," Draco responded to Weasley.

He softly shook Hermione awake. "We're here love," he said softly.

"All right," she smiled and began looking around the carriage for their clothes. They dressed in silence and stepped from the carriage to see the ship docked in the harbour.

Their things had already gotten there on another carriage so it was all packed away on the boat already. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to a ramp that led onto the boat. They told a man their name and the man directed them to where their room would be. As they walked, Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and looked up at him with her soft brown eyes. "I love you, too, Draco."

**Lemons and Spoons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	18. Exhausting Activities

**A/N: Well, I've taken over typing up these chapters and putting them up so hopefully we'll be updating a bit quicker with me doing this work… Amber**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XVII. Exhausting Activities**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco and Hermione had quite a long trip ahead of them and the ship was nothing like those of their own time. There were no pools onboard, no gaming room, and only one small restaurant. There were also only a handful of other guests onboard, as everyone seemed to be going _to_ America, not _from_ it. Because of the lack of other guests, Draco and Hermione confined themselves to their quarters, creating their own activities.

About half of the way through the trip, Hermione decided that while cabin 5A was nice, she wanted to get out and walk around on the deck. She left Draco pouting in the room while she got some fresh air.

The first person she saw when she emerged from the stairs was a woman of about her age—her former age—who had eaten dinner with them the past three or four nights. She too was married and Hermione saw with her now the three children she bragged so often about. Persons under fourteen were not permitted into the dining room after six, so she had not yet met them.

"Madeline!" she called. The woman directed her attention to Hermione and smiled. She had long jet-black hair that fell in loose curls down her back. She had a soft pretty face and didn't look a day older than her twenty-three years.

"Hermione," she greeted. When Hermione showed her interest, Madeline set about introducing her three kids. "This is Orry," she said, setting one hand on his shoulder.

"He looks just like his father," Hermione mentioned as she studied the seven year old. Hermione did the math and realized that Madeline must have been sixteen at his birth. It was hard to imagine, but this body was only in its late seventeenth year and had already been pregnant. Times were different, that was for sure.

The seven year old nodded and then moved back to his mother. Madeline smiled. "This is Ashton," she said proudly and Hermione looked at the child with earnest. "She's four, but she's really outgoing." Surely she was, because Ashton came forward and curtsied. She looked just like her mother except that her curls still held their tight childishness. Hermione cocked her head when she noticed a mischievous gleam in the girl's eyes. She would be trouble when she reached maturity.

The other girl—maybe two—who was in Madeline's arms was adorable. Brett had light blond hair, much in contrast to her entire family, but she was obviously a Main child. Suddenly, Orry Main—the father—appeared behind Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione," he smiled. He went to his wife's side. "Meeting the family?" he inquired.

Hermione nodded and felt her heart rip in two. She wanted what they had. Orry was nearing his fifties, so Hermione had to differentiate that a younger man would do nicely, but she wanted to have three kids and a loving husband. Harry had never mentioned children and Draco—well once they made it back home it wouldn't matter if he wanted children or not, all that would matter would be if he wanted _her_.

"So why are you going to America?" Hermione asked, wrenching her thoughts away from Draco.

"I'm in the army—or rather, I was—and I can sense a war brewing so I'm taking my family away from it while there is still time."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked trying to sound surprised. "A war? In the Union?"

"Between the Union. A civil war." Orry laughed. "Oh never mind, Hermione. War isn't a woman's topic anyway. Best to leave that to the men. Where is that husband of yours anyway?"

"Oh, Draco? He's no doubt in the cabin. Lazy morning today, you know?"

Madeline giggled. "All to well. Some days I'd rather just lie in bed."

Hermione grinned but wasn't brazen enough to mention how the last thing Draco wanted was to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

According to the captain, they were due to arrive in England in a few days. It hadn't been a long trip and Draco—who oft experienced symptoms of seasickness—wasn't feeling too well. He needed to get off this boat, the sooner the better. Then he could go to Malfoy manor and he and Hermione could figure out a way to get back to their time.

"Sorry Orry, I think I'm done for the night," he told his friend. They had been playing poker and Draco just wanted to get back to Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said.

"Sure," Draco murmured and lifted himself out of the chair in the small, smoke-filled parlor.

He removed himself quickly from the smell of Cuban cigars and brandy and walked back to his room, hoping that Hermione—his wife—would be in there.

She was, he found, lying on her side on the bed, facing away from him. Draco crawled on the bed, already aroused just seeing her naked back, knowing what the rest of her looked like. He moved her hair away from her neck and began planting soft kisses there, running a hand down her arm.

"Draco," he heard her moan.

"Hermione," he said against her neck and then made to slide the covers the rest of the way off her. "Draco, stop, please."

He wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"Please, Draco. I was playing with the kids all day and I'm exhausted. Can we not have sex tonight?"

Draco stared dumbstruck at her heck for a few moments. No sex! They had never not had sex before when he instigated it, when he wanted it. This was a first and the first thought he had was the jealous thought that _they_ would never have kids because he wanted her for himself; he didn't want to share with hyperactive children that would cause her to say "No sex."

"Really?" Draco asked, sad almost. Hermione rolled over and looked at his face.

"Well, I suppose if you really want to," she said with a yawn. "I'm not going to be much good though."

Draco looked at her tired face and smiled. "No, go to sleep," he said and moved to get up from the bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just go to sleep."

"Okay. Thank you, Draco. I'll make this up to you," she yawned and rolled back over.

Draco left the room and walked back to the deck of the ship. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, much to his chagrin. He was an insomniac and the only thing that put him to sleep was an exhausting activity—usually having sex.

He leaned over the railing, looking down into the clear blue water, cursing it for being between him and his home. His mind went back to Hermione. That the thought that they wouldn't have children had entered his mind scared him. They hadn't even talked about a relationship, hadn't spoken of what would happen when they returned. Draco wasn't sure that she would want him, let alone have _children_ with him. He could make her love him in their time. He would spend as much money as she wanted on her; he could send her things and tell her sweet nothings until she agreed to stay with him despite the ugly tattoo on his arm.

Why was he willing to change so much for her, someone whom he had never thought of in a positive way before the accident that sent them back here to this time? Even when they were working together on the potion and she would come up with a good idea he would always think, 'Yes, that is a good idea, for a Mudblood.' Here she was a Pureblood, which gave him leave to do whatever he wanted with her without feeling guilty, but back home she was _dirty._

So why should he change his way of thinking, his way of living, for someone of insignificant birth? He wasn't sure, but even then he knew he wanted to do whatever possible to keep her with him and not running back to Potter.

"Land!" came a shout from the crow's nest. Draco was pulled from his musings as he processed the word. They were almost home! He wasn't sure how long he had been thinking so he went back into the cabin and got into bed excitedly, resisting the urge to wake Hermione and tell her. Hopefully, they would be docked by tomorrow morning. That meant that they would soon be home!

The thought, for some reason, made him happy and sad at the same time.

**A/N: Well, a little bit of Dramione for you… The next chapter is a bit of both couples. And to clear this up—Ron is with the Malfoys. We just don't mention him all that often. Hermione has no real reason to associate with him because he has no memory of his life in the future.**

**And who wants to see a Clear/Nathan scene? We haven't written it yet and I'm not sure if we will but if you all want to read one let us know. It would be the last time you saw them for the rest of the story.**


	19. A Host of Adventures

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XVIII. A Host of Adventures**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco did not fall asleep—just as he knew he wouldn't—so he was still awake when the boat stopped moving. They had been onboard for nearly four weeks and he was ready for dry land. He was extremely grateful that the trip had ended a few days early. Because of his excitement, Draco couldn't resist from waking up Hermione.

"Love, we're home! Hermione wake up."

She mumbled something incoherently before turning over. He shook her a few more times. "Hermione," he cooed softly. "Wake up. We've made it—we've docked."

She sat up suddenly. "You mean…"

He nodded. "We're back in England."

She smiled brightly and threw the covers from her. As she was getting dressed she tried some small talk. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Not really. But perhaps once I'm on dry land that will change."

She smiled. "Dry land. That sounds nice."

He helped her finish dressing and then escorted her out onto the deck. Few people had appeared from their cabins so the deck was not crowded. They saw the Main family leaving the ship and Hermione hurried after her friend. Draco followed her—wanting to say goodbye to his friend as well.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't get to say goodbye," Madeline confessed.

"So was I." Hermione pressed her cheek to the other and then pulled away, smiling. "I'll miss you."

Madeline nodded and left with her family. Draco waved to Orry and took Hermione back up the boat ramp by the waist.

"Let's get our things," he said, ushering her to the cabin.

As soon as they were packed—Draco had everything nearly done already—they went back to the deck and informed the captain that their own personal servant would be bringing out their luggage. They added that they had enjoyed the trip and thanked him for safely taking them home.

"Home?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Draco nodded. "Wiltshire as a matter of fact." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you surprised?"

The captain shook his head. "No offense meant, sire. It's just—you sound Southern. Been in the Union for long?"

Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. Luckily Hermione saved him.

"Only for about ten years," she said smiling. "We moved there as children. Now, I'm bound and determined to see Stonehenge. We used to live near it; I miss the serenity of England as well."

The captain smiled at the brunette. "Well I hope it's everything you remember it to be, miss."

She smiled and pulled on Draco's arm in the manner of most of the wives he had seen about. "Love, are you ready to go?" she asked sweetly.

Draco bid the captain farewell and wished him a safe journey back. Facing Hermione, he thanked her.

"You really have to be careful about what you say here," she scolded him.

"No I don't," he smiled. "I have you to watch out _for_ me. By the way, when was the last time you saw Stonehenge?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity, that's all."

She giggled. "Actually, I lied. I've never really seen it."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You've never seen Stonehenge?" he asked in disbelief. He had practically grown up on the same land. "We're going to have to change that."

Hermione smiled as she set her foot off of the ramp and onto dry—well, as it was on the ocean, moist—land for the first time in nearly a month. "England," she sighed with a grin. She locked eyes with Draco. "Home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pansy," Harry grunted. "Move!"

"No," she said stubbornly, and dropped her suitcase on his foot.

He stopped trying to push her out of the door and fell back towards the bed, clutching his foot. When the pain had subsided, he stood back up and advanced on Pansy. "You're leaving this house for the ship, whether or not you actually want to."

She shook her head. "I'm sick of travelling in that bumpy carriage! And I'm not getting on any ship that will no doubt sink on the trip! I'll stay here, thank you." She raised her chin and carefully watched him for his next move.

Before she could resist, Harry had her draped over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Potter!" she shrieked as he left the room.

"Nathan!" he called, and the blonde appeared from his room.

"Yes?" he asked and then quirked an eyebrow at Pansy's position.

Pansy, who was facing the other way, instantly stopped struggling as she heard Nathan's voice. She didn't want anyone else to see her making a scene.

Harry relaxed as he felt the girl over his shoulder go limp. "Could you help us with our bags?" he asked politely. "My hands are quite full at the moment."

Nathan smirked and nodded. "No problem," he said. He watched in amusement as Harry passed by him. Pansy waved coyly at him and he shook his head once she was outside his line of vision. He was happy they were finally leaving. Not only would he have the plantation to just himself and Clear, but also that woman would be gone. He was becoming quite annoyed with her constant giggling and touching. And when she called him Draco on the rare occasion—well, it just gave him shivers. He was not his brother, damn it!

Nathan lifted the bags that they had left behind and hauled them down the stairs. Clear was at the bottom of the steps and she met him with a soft peck on the cheek.

"We're to be alone in a few moments," she reminded him before turning around with a flutter of her skirts. Nathan's mouth went dry and he gasped for air. Had she ever been that brazen? Maybe the Potter's visit had had _some_ good things to it.

He hurried out the door and quickly put the bags into the carriage. Harry had just shut Pansy in the carriage and was giving the driver instructions to the port. When he finished he shook Nathan's hand and thanked him for his hospitality. Nathan nodded and hurried him to the carriage before nearly running back to Clear.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Where exactly is the train station?" Draco asked the old man.

The elder scratched his bearded chin. "I'm sorry, son, did you day something?"

Draco groaned after his fifth attempt to get through to the man. "He's deaf," he sighed to Hermione. "I'm not going to waste any more of my time talking to a deaf man—even if he _is_ the manager of the docks. Let's find someone else who know the area well."

"Excuse me, sir?" said a small voice from besides them. "You need the train station?"

Draco saw a young boy sitting on top of a stack of crates near them. He was about ten years old and swinging his legs lazily. He jumped down and met them.

"Yes we do," Draco answered, grateful for any help—even that from a ten year old hooligan boy.

"Take that avenue down about a half mile, turn right at the fork in the road and then turn left at the silo. After a quarter of a mile or so you'll be at the station."

Draco nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, uh—"

"Albus Dumbledore, sir," the boy replied, removing his hat and bowing slightly. Hermione gasped and Draco stared. Suddenly he remembered that he had called Albus Dumbledore a hooligan youth! He was going to go to Hades for that if nothing else. But, after thinking about it, in a hundred and forty years he would also try to kill him so…

Draco did some fast thinking.

"Albus," he said quietly. "In about one hundred and forty years, when you are the Headmaster at Hogwarts, remember the name of Draco Malfoy. Be nice to him when he needs it—understand?"

The boy shrugged. "Sir, one hundred and forty years is a long time away."

"I know," he confessed. "But remember."

Hermione glared at him but he shook his head. "It's all right," he mouthed to her. "Thank you," he said again to the boy.

They were leaving when Albus called out to them again. "Sir?" Draco and Hermione turned. "Sir, what is Hogwarts?"

Draco laughed. "How old are you?"

"Ten and ten months, sir. Why?"

"You'll know Hogwarts in a few months then. You'll get a letter that will no doubt change your life."

Albus looked confused, but said nothing as Draco and Hermione walked away towards the train station.

"Draco, what did you think you were doing back there?" she demanded.

"It's all right, Hermione," he said trying to convince her.

"No it's not! You could be changing history! You can't do that!"

Draco stopped walking and looked at her. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Hermione swallowed nervously, but nodded her head. "Later," she agreed and he took her hand to escort her into the carriage that would take them away.

"Weasley!" he called. The redhead came forth from the crowd, covered in luggage. He was putting it all away when Draco went into the carriage himself.

**A/N: Haha, muggleborn kid Albus. I love him. Say goodbye to Clear and Nathan—I don't think we see them again. Ever. Sad too. I love them.**

**And The Malfoys are in England. Now for the Potters to get there… Haha, what do the evil ShiverBoo have in store for them you should ask yourself. It's not pretty…**

**Amber**


	20. Desired Futures

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XX. Desired Futures**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They rode to the train station in near silence. Once they had purchased their tickets and were in their private compartment, Hermione approached Draco again.

"Draco," she said softly to get his attention. "We're alone now. Can you explain to me why what you did was all right this time?"

Draco sighed. "Can you explain to _me_ why it matters to _you_ so much?"

"I told you! You could be changing history!"

"So what if I am!" he shouted and she cringed at his words. He took a calming breath and then rolled up his sleeves.

"What do you see here?" he asked as he showed her his forearms.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Exactly." He pulled his sleeves down. "I'm trying to keep it that way."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hermione, you know what I am back home. I want to change that future. Is that really so bad?"

She leaned back as she realized his meaning. "Oh," she muttered. "I thought…never mind."

"What did you think?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He watched her shift around uncomfortably. "What—you thought I enjoyed that future? That I _wanted_ to be a Death Eater?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I wasn't sure. I didn't want to think that… But after that night with Dumbledore—I mean, you almost killed him!"

Draco stared at her. "Almost killed—that's not fair! If your parents' lives were being threatened wouldn't you at least pretend to do something—just to save their lives?"

Hermione stiffened in her seat. She had never had to face a decision like that. "I'm sorry, Draco;" she said sourly, "I can't possibly know how that feels." Draco scoffed knowingly and she glared at him. "My parents were murdered without a choice offered."

His eyes softened. "I didn't mean…"

She wiped a tear away at the memory. "No, it's okay." She waited a moment before continuing. "So you don't want that same future?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then what do you want?"

"You," is what he wanted to say, but didn't have the courage. Instead he changed the topic as if he hadn't heard her.

"Remember before we left the plantation? We were having dinner and I suggested that maybe we had a purpose here. Remember?"

Hermione nodded her head. "What's our purpose?"

"I don't know yours," he said slowly, "but I've just figured mine out."

Hermione leaned forward. "What's your purpose?" she asked with interest.

"I told you. I'm changing my future."

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't. After a while she leaned back into the seat and looked out the window at the nineteenth century English countryside.

"Do you still love me?" she asked softly. She felt like something between them had changed recently, but she didn't know what.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You heard me," she whispered. "I just need to know."

Draco stumbled through what he could say to that. "Of course! I can't _stop_ loving you!"

She smiled and just watched the scenery. "Good. I love you too. I was afraid something had changed."

Draco got up and sat down by Hermione. "No matter what changes, I'll always love you."

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm fine. Here, I'll explain what I meant by changing my future." He shifted his position so that he was facing Hermione.

"If Dumbledore had never thought of me as just my father's son, I may not have gotten that mark. Then, none of that stuff our sixth year would've happened. All I'm trying to do is secure our—my life for when I get home."

"But Draco, Dumbledore never did think you were 'just your father's son'."

"Yes he did," he argued.

"Why would you think that?"

"Everyone did. Why would he be any different?"

Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Because Dumbledore was different. He believe faultlessly in second chances. He made you a prefect, didn't he? And he never listened when Harry would accuse you of something perfectly evil. He wanted the best for you."

Draco groaned. "Well then—if you're right—perhaps we don't have purposes here."

"No, we do. We're setting the future. Not changing it," she said softly as she closed here eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She yawned and flickered her heavy eyelids. "Well, Dumbledore was nice to you in the future and even if you didn't realize it, you knew. That's why you couldn't kill him."

"So our—my future will be the same?" He looked down and saw that she had shut her eyes against him.

She answered drowsily, "Perhaps." They were quiet and Hermione fell asleep, thinking of a time when Draco would happily say 'our future' without hesitation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At that same moment that Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, Pansy and Harry were boarding the ship that would take them to England in what should be about a month. Draco and Hermione's trip had taken less time to complete, but they had experienced unnaturally calm weather the entire time. From the grey storm clouds over-head, it didn't seem that the Potters would have such luck.

"Harry!" Pansy pleaded, pulling on his jacket. "Please… the next ship! Look at the sky!"

Harry shrugged her off of him and took a suitcase from the back of the carriage. He pushed it into Pansy's hands and grabbed two more to carry himself. As the first few drops started to fall he forced Pansy over the ramp and on deck.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" he said as she shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She shook her head, but then a brisk wind blew and Harry noticed how her dress—for all its fabric—left her arms bare from the shoulders.

"Here," he said, and offered her his jacket. She refused it, so he forced it on her shoulders. She smiled politely and hugged it for warmth. Harry thought that she might finally be calming when he was reminded that Pansy was not only cold, but afraid of thunderstorms.

What reminded him was a short series of events. First, a bolt of lightning. Second, a shriek from Pansy as she stiffened. Harry saw her frightened anticipation as event three—a long, loud roll of thunder—occurred. She quickly went to Harry and held herself close to him as the rain poured on them.

"Let's go to our cabin," he suggested and tried to move her. She stayed still. "Pansy, we're getting soaked!" he tried, but she remained where she was.

"Look, we need to get on this ship. We need to find Hermione and Malfoy before they get tired of waiting for us. Understand?" he asked over the rain. He pulled her chin up so that she was facing him.

"Why?" she shouted. The rain was falling in her face, and she was grateful because that meant he couldn't see her tears.

"Why what?"

"Why do we _have_ to find them?"

"So we can go home! Back to our old lives."

She wiped her face of the water. "What if I don't want to?" she asked, her voice level dropping noticeably.

"Go home? Why not?"

"No…" She shook her head. "I don't want to go back to my old life!" He didn't say anything so she said something else. "I like _this_ life, Potter. With you! Potter, I don't want Draco. What if, when we go back, we forget all of this? I don't want to forget it, Potter…" She swallowed hard and stared hard at him. "Say something!" she yelled into his face.

He blinked away the rain and took her face in his hands. "Is that truly how you feel?" he questioned, his gaze into her eyes never wavering. She nodded her head. "Then stop calling me Potter, Parkinson," he smirked before kissing her.

Pansy nearly moaned. _This_ was every girls dream, and she was getting it. Being kissed—in the pouring rain—after confessing her true feelings to the hottest man alive. When he stopped kissing her, Pansy shivered again. Suddenly there was thunder again and she remembered her phobia.

"Let's go," she said and urged him to the cabin. She may not be sure on going home, but she was sure about getting under cover. Getting on the boat was even okay because it meant England—and she was happy to go there.

Once they were in their room, Pansy couldn't bring herself to look at Harry. He hadn't returned his own feelings aloud to her and she was afraid she was going to be made a fool of if she asked him. But then again, another part of her needed to know.

Before she could say anything at all, Harry was behind her, helping her out of her soaking clothes. She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Do you still love her?" she asked without even noticing that she had taken a breath to speak. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for his response.

He stopped kissing her and stopped taking off her soaking clothes.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded curtly.

"I don't know if I ever did. When I saw Clear and thought it was her—that was the first time I had ever even thought of saying those words. It may have just been the guilt though, for sleeping with you. But I don't really feel guilty anymore." He turned her around so she was facing him. "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled and lightly brushed her lips against his. "I suppose…"

He grinned and then put a hand on her neck to pull her in for a kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I am so so so so ****so so so so so so so sorry. You have no idea! I've been typing this up—and I know, it's not even that long, but it's been so busy around here… and then there was a week where I wasn't even interested in Harry Potter. Some sort of fleeting depression. All in all, I apologize profusely for the delay, and beg for your forgiveness. **

**Begs**

**Amber—the 'worser' half of ShiverBoo**


	21. Literately Rebuilding a Life

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXI. Literately Rebuilding a Life**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're going to love it," Draco assured her as their carriage made its way to the location of Malfoy Manor. "You'll have plenty of room to relax, gardens to explore," he grinned, "books to read."

Hermione brightened. "Books?"

"Libraries full of them."

She settled back with a content smile. "That sounds nice."

"Trust me; you will have plenty to do at the Manor while we wait for the others."

She laughed. "Trust a Slytherin? I don't know if I should."

"If you can't trust me, how are you ever going to live with me?"

"You said it yourself," she pointed out. "The Manor is big enough for the two of us."

Draco scowled and turned away.

"Oh, stop pouting you prat. I was joking and you know it."

"Just wait until the Mafoys living at the Manor meet you. They'll set you straight."

"Do you think they'll know us?"

Draco laughed. "Of course they will. Don't you remember that Clear told us that my 'parents' had moved here already? They must have bought the Manor years ago."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense."

Moments later the carriage lurched to a stop. "This must be it," Draco said happily as he exited the coach. He helped Hermione out as well before heading up the path at a brisk walk.

"Home, sweet…" Draco trailed off as he looked at his surroundings.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked as she climbed the hill. She followed his gaze downwards and her eyes widened at the sight.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This can not be the right location!" Draco argued with the driver.

"Sir," he protested weakly, "it is. What were you expecting?"

"My Manor!" he cried. "My big, white, beautiful Manor! Malfoy Manor!"

The man sighed. "This is Malfoy Manor. After the owners died—"

"Died?" Hermione cut him off. "They're dead?"

The driver nodded. "Yes ma'am. Passed within a week of each other less than five moths ago. You knew them?"

"Obviously, if we were looking for their Manor!" Draco said angrily. They had been his last chance at going home. What was he to do now?

"I'm sorry for your loss," the man said, eyeing Draco cautiously. "Well after they passed, the place caught fire in a lightening storm. With no caretaker, the place just burned."

Hermione nodded. "Sir, how do you know so much about this?"

"I work for a family up the road," he said, flustered at being called 'sir'.

"I see. May we have your name in case we need to get a hold of you for anything more?"

"Of course, ma'am. The name's Thomas. Franklin L Thomas. I work for the Higgs Residence."

Hermione smiled. "That you for your help, Franklin. Perhaps we'll see you again soon."

Franklin left the two alone with Ron Weasley. Draco had Ron go look in the town for a carriage they could buy as well as a place to stay. Once he was gone, Hermione wandered back over the hill to the ashes and charred ruins of Draco's home.

"What now?" she asked when she felt him approach her from behind.

"I'm not sure. I know this is where my Manor was though. And this is _not_ it."

Hermione smiled. "Then let's rebuild it. We can make floor plans and start over."

Draco smiled. "I do suppose that we have quite a bit of time on our hands."

"So," she prompted, "what would be right here?"

Draco thought about it and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Right here would be the garden. A little ways up was the porch. Then there was the Manor. Don't worry if you can't visualize it. I'll draw out the plans and we can start to build it. I'm sure we can find some good help from around here."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the next week passed, Draco drew out the plans and arranged for everyone to help. Most did it as a welcoming fight to the son of the kind Malfoys, and others even loaned out their personal help. Franklin was there, helping to build the structure to the manor, after he had completed the small house where Hermione, Draco, and Ron were living in the meantime.

Ron stayed and helped Hermione turn the small house into a kitchen for the thirty-some men working on the Manor. The building of the Manor was no work for a woman, so she contented herself with staying in the house for nearly a month. Then, finally, the house was built and only needed painting, furnishing, and then living in.


	22. An End to Seasickness

**A/N: Words can not begin to explain how sorry I am right now. Three months without an update... it's unexcusable. I'm soooo terribly sorry. All I can say is that college hit me harder than expected. I'm so busy most of the time that when I do have a free moment, Harry Potter is the _furthest_ thing from my mind. And next semester is going to be a hell of a lot harder. :\ Anyway, on with the story, and know that I'm _planning_ on updating quite a bit before I go back to school on the 8th.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXII. An End to Seasickness**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco sighed as he pulled away from Hermione. "If we keep having sex every time we try to work on painting a room together, we're never going to get anything done."

Hermione smiled. "Perhaps I should work on a different room, then?"

"As much as I hate to part with you, it might be for the best," he confessed.

She laughed. "Well then, I'll see you at dinner." She left the room they had been painting—or rather, attempting to paint—and went to work in what would become her library. The house had four rooms dedicated to books, and she had picked the one with a bay window to be her personal space. To her surprise, Draco had build the window facing a certain monument in the distance.

Stonehenge was in her backyard.

Of course, it was miles away, but on a clear day she could see it, looming out there—just out of reach. But clear days were not common in misty Wiltshire.

Sighing, Hermione began to work on painting her room with an emerald green paint.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner, Hermione and Draco would split up to resume painting. Their goal was to finish painting the house within the next three weeks, and as the Manor was quite large, they couldn't afford to lose much time. Hermione was exhausted by the end of the day and as a result, asleep before her head hit the pillow at night.

Draco was not taking the lack of sex well. His insomnia had reached its limits and as the moment he was going on six nights with no sleep. He could only catch brief naps of five minutes throughout the day, but he always woke up within that time limit. He thought that working all day would be a rigorous enough activity to put him in a coma at night, like it did Hermione, yet here he was, awake while she slept peacefully next to him.

He debated waking her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked so peaceful, lying there. Instead, he roused from the bed and went to his library to write a letter to his 'brother'.

The letter inquired about the state of the plantation, the well-being of Clear and himself, and asked for any update on the location of Pansy and Potter. He told Nathan of their parents' death and the rebuilding of what would become Malfoy Manor.

When he signed it, he did so as _Draco Malfoy – Nineteen Eighty_.

He glanced out the window and saw the sun coming up over the horizon. Another day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy laid on the bed with her arm thrown over her head as the waves crashed against the boat—rocking it endlessly. She groaned as a new wave of sea-sickness swept over her. Harry smiled and lightly traced his fingers over her skin.

"It's okay, love," he whispered.

"Are we there yet?" she asked weakly.

"No."

"Then it's not okay. We've been on this boat for two years!"

"We've been on the ship for a month," he corrected.

"Whatever," Pansy moaned. "We should be there."

"It's taking a bit longer than expected, that's all."

She exhaled loudly and flipped over. "It's storming again," she commented as a crack of thunder sounded.

"And you're not scared?"

"What's the point?" she asked tonelessly. "I'd rather this ship sink with me in it than stay on the ocean for much longer."

Harry laughed. "Don't think that way."

"Humph!" was her only reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Attention, passengers," the captain said loudly over the sound of the rain pouring on the roof of the dining hall. "The ship is off course, but we will get it back on track when these blasted winds cease. Please be patient with our arrival date as we do not yet know when that will be."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"All right, that's it!" Pansy shrieked. "If one more drop of rain hits this cabin's roof, I'm going to jump overboard!"

Harry grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed. "Look, love," he tried to soothe her. "We'll land soon, and then you won't have to worry about rain or the ship. We'll make a house underground, all right?" he joked. He waited for a response, but she refused—simply lying in his arms—sullen and silent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry!" Pansy whispered, shaking him awake. "Harry!"

"Unh?"

"Listen! Do you hear that?"

"What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He sat up to look at her face—half cast in the moonlight. "Hear what?"

"You tell me. What do you hear?" she asked eagerly.

Harry listened intently. "Nothing. I'm sorry, love, but it's early and I can't hear anything. I'm too tired."

"No, you're not. That's what I hear. Nothing. _No rain_. Three months and finally—no rain!"

Harry gave her a semi-confused look for a moment and then started laughing quietly at her ecstatic features. He leaned forward and lightly put his lips to hers. He pulled back to say, "Pansy, I love you—but it's late. I want to sleep." He laid down again, leaving his arm open for her to join him.

Nearly ten minutes later, she did join him. She wrapped an arm around his sleeping form. "I love you, too."

She slept through the night with a smile on her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We've sighted land," Harry announced as he led Pansy to the front of the ship. "See it?"

She smiled. "So that's—"

"No. We're not in England. The ships course was seriously altered in the storms."

"So where are we?" she asked.

Harry sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. "Africa," he said, still in disbelief himself.


	23. African Voyage

**A/N: Like promised, I didn't take _forever_... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXIII. African Voyage**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"How do you head for England and land in Africa?" Pansy shrieked.

Harry shrugged. "We'll get there, pansy. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She sighed. "Let's just go find a guide who will take us through this wilderness."

They unloaded all of their bags from the ship and then searched the crowds for a guide. There were groups of African men looking to earn a bit of money. Upon seeing the passengers, they swarmed to flock around Pansy and Harry, offering their services.

Harry pushed them away and tried to lead Pansy towards the shelter built for visitors to the dock. She was staring at one of the guides and refusing to move.

"Is that…" she trailed off and approached the man. "Sir?" she asked softly. "What is your name?"

"Blaise Zabini, ma'am," he replied in English, but with a heavy accent.

"How would you like a job taking us to Europe? We need a guide who knows the area well, and you look like you do."

Blaise puffed his chest up proudly. "Of course I'll take you."

They agreed on a price and Pansy marveled at the familiar face. This must be her school friends great-great-great grandfather. The resemblance between the two was striking even after the years between them. And if he came with them all the way to England—perhaps he could start the Zabini family in England.

The couple left their guide for the small visitor shelter for the night. They had agreed to meet at dawn.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy and Harry—along with Blaise—all left the shore lines at dawn as planned. They bought three mules to ride, and took only what they needed. The rest of their belongings were sold to the villagers for a fraction of their worth. Harry reasoned that they had enough money of their own and the villagers need the fabric from some of Pansy's dresses and the extra blankets more than they did.

They traveled during the morning, rested at the hottest part of the day, moved again until dark, and then they slept. They had already been traveling for two weeks when they found a village to stay for a day or two. Harry bought more food and a rough blanket for Pansy to sit on during their lunch break, and then went back to the hut they were staying in. He hadn't had a chance to be with her since they had reached Africa, and he planned on taking advantage of their closed quarters.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It's so hot!" Pansy wailed as she wiped a cloth against her forehead.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Pansy," Harry reminded her, dabbing lightly at his own forehead.

"I wish it would rain," she groaned and then glared at Harry when she heard him chuckle. "What is so damned funny, Potter?"

"You hate rain. Remember the trip across the ocean?"

Pansy looked away and continued to pout and ignore her companion.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Blaise said from the lead, "but there is a lake coming up."

Pansy smiled happily and Harry smirked at the memories of the prior times they had bathed together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During the course of their trip, the three had encountered various types of wildlife, ranging from elephants to piranha—an unfortunate incident that had occurred while Harry had been bathing that had forced them to discover the flesh-loving fish. Nothing, though, had prepared them for the sight of the lions.

They had been resting in the heat of the sun in the middle of a yellow savannah when Blaise had slowly roused them from their sleep to witness four female lionesses stalking a herd of gazelle. Something spooked one of the deer and the lionesses' quarry took off. They watched in awe as all four picked a straggler—two actually—and caught them with ease.

"Wow," was all Pansy could say after the golden fur had disappeared into the savannah's grasses.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Blaise smiled. "What? No lions in America?"

"Not like that," Harry confessed with a grin.

They sat for a while longer before Blaise decided it was time to continue. They had been riding for a total of two months and Blaise had confirmed that they were nearing Egypt, and thus the Nile's Delta and a way to get to Europe.

"Once we reach the delta," he explained, "you can set sail for Europe." Noticing Pansy's look at the mention of a ship, he added, "Remember to pray for good weather."

"Very funny," she snapped. She lifted herself onto the mule and waited for the men to get up and going as well. She was determined to make it to Wiltshire before Draco left without her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go home, but she knew that she wanted to see Draco before he left.

It had been about eight months since she had last seen him. _Eight_ months! Pansy laughed quietly as she realized that she missed him, but no more than she missed Millie or Blaise. Perhaps she really was finally over him, she mused. And it was about time, too.

"Harry!" Pansy cried out and he turned his mule to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Come here." She motioned for him to ride next to her. He came to her side and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" she asked without hesitation. It had been on her mind since he had said those words that first night with no rain, but she hadn't had the nerve to ever bring it up again.

Harry turned red and averted his eyes. She bit her lip. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been wondering is all."

"I don't… well… I don't know what to say," he confessed.

She dropped her eyes and mumbled, "Forget that I asked."

Harry, sensing the awkwardness that the conversation had left them in, clicked his heels and urged the mule to catch up to Blaise.

Pansy sniffed once, but refused to cry over Potter of all people.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Whether it was a wrong turn at a tree stump or a course shift after fording a river, they didn't know, but what they did know was that they were most definitely lost. Blaise had expected that they would be in Egypt a week ago, but they had yet to cross over any border.

Luckily, before they became too terribly depressed, Pansy saw a small mud hut with a fire outside. There were two men and a boy standing about. The three travelers quickly went to the men to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, sir?" Blaise said in English. The overweight man shook his head, not understanding. Blaise tried again in French and then once more in another language. When the man finally nodded, Blaise explained, "He's Egyptian. Means we're close."

Pansy smiled in excitement. Finally, some progress was being made! While Blaise talked to the man, Pansy felt Harry come over to her and wrap his arm around her in both a protective and possessive way. She looked at his face and followed his line of sight to the other man who was staring in a suggestive manner at her.

She was dressed in a traditional African dress; traveling in her full skirts had proved too difficult. The brown skirt didn't reach her knees, and had no sleeves. As a result, her normally pale skin had tanned quite noticeably. She had prevented a burn with the help of her wand.

She could feel the man's eyes drifting over her curves and she realized that she must look exotic to him. Quite exotic. Her black hair was loose against her back and was quite in contrast with the short course hair of the woman natives. Her skin, though tanned, was still much lighter than anyone else in the country that she had seen.

Pansy considered turning into Harry for reassurance under the strangers gaze, but then realized that she wanted to distance herself from him if anything. He didn't return her feelings, and she had learned from her time with Draco that love can't last when it was only going one way.

Pansy drew herself away from his embrace and looked at neither of the men now staring at her. Instead, she watched as Blaise began to argue with the over weight man. Their voices began to raise and then soon Harry was in the mess as well. He was shouting in English, and Pansy sighed in anguish. He didn't realize that he was not helping the situation any. She was about to offer her help as a peace-keeper when the man that had been staring at her lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Come," he said quietly in English, but with a very heavy accent.

Pansy watched in curiosity as he crept away from the quarreling men. She glanced back at her company and then followed the man nervously. He led her around to the side of the house, out of view of the others. When he faced her, he was grinning. "You're very beautiful," he stated before she could say anything.

She blushed. "Why did you lead me away?" she asked.

The man smiled. "You looked uncomfortable with that man. Is he your husband?"

Pansy nodded without thinking about it. Then she marveled at the movement. _She_ wasn't truly married to him – this body was.

"Then I suppose it was better I led you away."

"Why?"

"So that I could kiss you."

Pansy didn't do anything as he quickly kissed her. She rationalized that there was no harm in a kiss, but guilt kept her from kissing back. Slowly, though, her eyes drifted shut and as soon as they did he was away from her.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling. "That was nice," he commented.

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, something hard smashed into the back of her head. She cried out and fell into a heap at the man's feet. Before she passed out, she looked up ad saw him grinning.

He nodded his head at her limp form. "So nice," she heard him mutter before the darkness on the edges of her vision closed in all around her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Oooooh... I wonder what happens??? (As I was typing this... I was like, "This seems really corny..." What do you all think? Was it as terrible as I was thinking?)**


	24. Captivity

**A/N: Only two reviews on 23? We're very sad writers right now...**

**Another chapter closer…  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXIV. Captivity**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What the _fuck_ did you do with her?" Harry screamed as he searched the mud hut. He threw a clay vase to the ground and watched it shatter. The overweight man was occupied with Blaise – they were now arguing over the whereabouts of the girl – so the boy was set with the task of calming the raging man.

"Sir," he said, trying to appease him. "I'm sure she's around somewhere. Kafele is out looking for her right now."

Harry turned, his green eyes sparkling dangerously. "Well bring him back. I saw the way he was looking at my wife earlier. I don't trust him alone with her."

Just then, the man, Kafele, walked in with a frown. "I've found her," he said quietly when the room quieted.

Harry noticed his look of dismay. "Is she all right?" he asked in concern.

Kafele shook his head and then left the hut. Harry and Blaise followed, both concerned. They were led to a smaller hut, used as a shed. The door was propped open and Kafele slowly opened it fully. Lying inside was Pansy.

Harry ran to her side and began to stroke the hair from her face. "Pansy," he whispered.

"Where was she?" Blaise asked softly. He was still near Kafele.

"Just a bit away," Kafele answered vaguely. "Do you think she's all right?"

"Well, what's wrong with her?"

"Nasty bump on the back of her head. I was thinking she had fallen and hit it on a rock." Kafele shifted his stance and crossed his arms. "The nearest doctor is two days away."

Blaise offered his services. "I'm the brother of a medicine man in my home tribe. I know some things."

Kafele nodded. "Go ask her husband."

Blaise went into the hut and kneeled down by Harry. "Sir, if you'll let me see her…" he prompted and Harry moved out of the way.

Blaise examined her head. "That is nasty…" He noticed the jaggedness of the wound and the angle and depth of it. He spun around on Kafele. "That was no accident," he accused softly.

Before he could get to the door, Kafele slammed it shut and slid a stick into it. The door was locked from the outside; they had no escape.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. He pounded on the door but there was no answer.

"They're most likely slave catchers," Blaise explained.

"Slave catchers?"

"They'll sell us to people in Egypt… as slaves."

"But… but I'm not a slave!" Harry said quickly. "I'm _white_!"

Blaise realized that he could take the statement offensively if he wished. Instead, he laughed. "You're not in America anymore," was all he said for a while. After a moment he added, "White actually catch a higher price here." This, not surprisingly, didn't make Harry feel any better.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Pansy came around she bombarded them with questions – most of which they couldn't answer. Then she explained to them how Kafele had drawn her away from them and then someone had struck her from behind. She left out the part about the kiss. They had enough stress as it was – she didn't need Harry angry with her over such a frivolous thing.

A few hours after their captivity had begun, the short overweight man came to the door. When it opened Harry leapt to his feet with the intent of accosting the man. However, the man was armed with a gun pointed straight at the group. Harry slowly sat down.

The man began to shout out orders in his native language. Pansy and Harry turned to Blaise in confusion. He turned grimly towards Pansy. "He wants you to go with him," Blaise explained softly.

"No!" Harry shouted. "No! She's staying here!"

Pansy jumped at his harsh tones. She'd never seen him so angry or frightened before. She lightly touched his arm.

"It's better if we listen, don't you think?" she offered quietly.

Harry shook his head stubbornly and watched her as she rose up out of the seat she had made in the shed. "Pansy!" he called out.

She stopped and turned around, watching him carefully. He realized, now that he knew he may never see her again, he had so much that he wanted to tell her.

"I do," he said with a smile. "I do love you."

She laughed. "So I've heard," she grinned. "Don't worry about this, Potter," she said playfully, trying to lighten the mood just a bit, "We'll see each other again."

Pansy left and the door slammed shut behind her. Harry asked Blaise after a moment in the dark if he believed they would see each other again.

"If not in this life, then the next," was his less than comforting reply.


	25. A New Life

** A/N: For some reason, is not sending us alerts anymore. We aren't recieving alerts that you all have reviewed, nor are we getting alerts that stories have been updated. Are any of you having this problem?  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXV. A New Life**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm not a slave," Pansy told her new 'owner'.

"Who ever said you were, dear?" the woman asked her.

"I saw you buy me!"

"Oh, just a formality really. You're not to be a slave dear, but a wife!"

Pansy's jaw dropped at the unexpected announcement. "Excuse me?"

"My son is of age, and you are quite beautiful. I decided to take you in, so that you may marry him."

Pansy began to laugh. "I'm already married."

"No matter. Just don't tell anyone and everything will go smoothly."

Pansy couldn't think of anything to do besides stare in pure disbelief at the woman in the coach with her. "I'm not marrying your son."

"Of course you are."

Pansy realized arguing at this point would solve nothing. She stopped fighting and resolved to figure out a plan that would set her free.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Pansy and the woman, Zalika, arrived at the house – mansion, more like – Pansy was led into the kitchen for a home cooked meal. She ate it at a decent pace; she was hungry from the constant traveling she had been doing, but not overly so. Zalika showed her the room where she would be staying and then left her to rest.

Pansy laid down on the bed large enough to fit at least three others. She tried to sleep but couldn't stop from thinking about Harry and Blaise. She wondered where they were at the moment. She doubted that they would have received such fair treatment as she was receiving. She thought back on Harry's words. He did love her. She smiled, but it faded when she realized that she was to marry some other man.

Groaning, Pansy sat up in the bed. There was no way she would be getting any sleep. Her thoughts were running wild and she just couldn't relax. Someone must have heard the noise and soon a girl poked her head in the room.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah… I can't sleep is all."

"Well then, would you follow me to the parlor? Miss Zalika would like to get you ready." She didn't mention the wedding but she didn't need to. Pansy knew what she was getting ready for. She followed the girl to the parlor and sat down on a chair with a huff.

Within moments there was someone clipping her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to imagine she was someplace else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After two hours of being made up in the parlor, Pansy was escorted back to her room to relax. Before she went to her bed, though, she sat down at her vanity and went through the drawers looking for stationary. Zalika had said there would be some that she could use if she wished. Pansy doubted that the letter would be sent, but thought she may as well write anyway, on the off chance that it was not only mailed, but somehow reached Harry as well. She picked up a pencil that had been roughly sharpened and set to writing a letter to Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy's eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying on the bed. She couldn't recall how she had gotten there or even if she had finished her letter. Stifling a yawn, Pansy rose from the bed to her letter. As soon as she picked it up, she knew something strange had happened. Written in her writing was a letter that covered two pieces of paper front and back. The beginning of it she remembered writing, but around the middle of the first page, a new paragraph started that she most certainly had not written.

_I don't know how much time I have, so I will get to the point. _You _are in my body and have control most of the time. The same thing has happened to my husband. I don't know how this has occurred, but I beg you for some answers._

_I can see everything that you do. I feel as if I'm trapped behind a window. All I ask is that you tell me how you came to occupy my body. Please. Do you have any idea what happened? Or how to reverse it, perhaps? I do believe that you know some people who can help; am I correct? Is that not why we _both_ suffered on the trip over here?_

_I do hope they can help and I hope that you find my husband. I hate being away from him for so long._

_Also, I feel that I am regaining slight control over my body. I have not yet mastered it, and I doubt I shall, but if I do learn how to take control I shall not abuse the privilege. I understand that you must be my eyes during your journey. Our journey._

The letter continued on for another page in which Pansy Potter revealed some more details about her life. None of them interested Pansy Parkinson. The last line, though, caught her attention.

_P.S. Don't you like our new haircut? I've always hated long hair. It's so hard to manage._

Pansy looked up in the mirror at the familiar face and groaned. When she had been made-up in the parlor they had cut her hair short with the reason that that was how wives wore their hair. She hated it.

Pansy had always wanted long hair; her parents had insisted on a short bob that was so common in their family. Pansy wondered for a moment if her mother's or father's family could be traced back to this woman. She laughed it off as impossible. That would make her related to Harry!

But only distantly, she realized as she remembered that not only was his father a pureblood, but he also lived in Wiltshire as a neighbor of her own parents. It was possible that they were somehow related.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"M'dear?" Zalika called into Pansy's chambers. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Pansy answered from her bathroom. She finished fussing with her shortened locks and came into the main room.

"My son is here for you to meet. I'm sure you'll get along wonderfully!"

Pansy rolled her eyes but followed behind Zalika. At the bottom of the stairs was a quite handsome young man. He smiled up at her, and pansy felt her anger subside.

"Hello, Aziza," he smiled.

Pansy was confused. That was not her name. She glanced at Zalika.

"It means 'precious'. I've always loved the name. And it's Egyptian," she said, explaining why Pansy's name had suddenly changed.

The man took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to her flesh. "I'd like to take you out. For an engagement present?" he sounded hopeful. Pansy thought for a moment on turning him down, but his dark hair and skin, with that brilliant smile… well, she couldn't refuse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A slave? His engagement present to his _enslaved _wife is a slave? _Pansy thought to herself as she entered the auction house.

She waited patiently as the bidding took place – never speaking a word. When she did look up, she saw a familiar man with a mop of dirty, messy black hair.

"Him," she whispered to her escort. "I want him."

Upton, as she had learned was his name, gave her a queer look, but raised his paddle to start the bidding. Harry's eyes went to the flash of white wood, and saw Pansy staring intently at him. He didn't say or make any motion that he recognized her, save for their locked gaze.

Upton kept on bidding until the other man gave up the sale. Thus being bought, Harry was led off the stage roughly. The next man on made Pansy's eyes grow wide. Blaise was next, and she couldn't just leave him.

"Him too, please!" she begged. "I know him! I – I need him…"

Upton smiled and raised his paddle. "Anything for you, Aziza." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When she returned, she ran to find the new slaves. Upon seeing Harry she ran to him and threw her arms around him. He smiled at her when she pulled away.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You. You're here. In front of me. I thought I would never see you again. But you found me."

She laughed and wiped her eyes of the tears. "Yes. I found you." She kissed him and then turned talk to something more important. "Now, let's come up with a way to get away from here, shall we?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It took them three attempts, but on the third try, all three managed to get away. Pansy hadn't 'married' Upton yet, so there were no troubles on that front to deal with. Instead, they only had to find safe crossing across the Mediterranean waters keeping them from home. Pansy had stolen enough money to get them third class fare across. It wasn't luxurious, but all three agreed it would work. Blaise, faced with the alternative of slave catcher looking for him, had agreed to finish the Potter's odyssey with them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After yet another bout of sea-sickness, Pansy asked Harry why they weren't just flying across the oceans in the first place.

"I told you, I don't even know if brooms can fly yet."

"Well then, invent the racing broom, and save me from a lifetime of sea-sickness!"

"Pansy, I can't just—" Harry stopped as he thought about it. Perhaps he could invent a decent broom – even Quidditch.

"Brooms have long been invented," Blaise said as he turned a corner. "I didn't know you were wizards."

"We didn't know you were. So they have been invented?"

"Of course! Where have you been? Don't tell me you've never heard of Quidditch then!"

Harry laughed. "Of course I have!"

Blaise didn't ask how he had heard of one without the other. "If you're looking for a business, perhaps create a better broom?"

Harry thought about that. If he created his own line of top quality brooms, he could have a small fortune in no time. The Potter Fortune, he marveled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Land Ahoy!" came the sharp call from above.

"Where are we?" Pansy asked.

Harry smiled. "Europe."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I've written chapters 19-25, but Brittany did the rest. Hope you're still enjoying it…**


	26. Reuniting At Last

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**XXVI. Reuniting At Last**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry and Pansy split up at the entrance to Malfoy Manor to find Draco and Hermione. It had been almost a month since they had arrived in Europe and they were both eager to find the two that could get them home.

Harry found Hermione on the third floor of the manor. She was looking out the window.

"Hermione?" Harry said hopefully.

Hermione's head turned sharply around to look at Harry. "Harry?" she said, sounding slightly skeptical that he was really standing there.

"Yes, it's me," he said.

"Harry, before you get all excited to see me, I have to tell you something," she started.

"No, let me go first," Harry said. "I've had sex with Pansy. I lost count at around 200 times."

Hermione stared at him and then let out a short laugh. "You counted?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Now what did you have to say?"

Hermione was still laughing at Harry counting how many times he had had sex with Pansy and Harry hung his head. Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing and let out an 'oh' and Harry looked up.

"Harry, get Ron, quick. Tell him to find Draco."

"What happened?" Harry asked anxiously.

"My water just broke."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry didn't even think about the consequences of those words until he had already run down the stairs and ran into redhead in question. He told Ron what had happened and was surprised that Ron didn't even say "Oh, hi Harry." Ron ran down the hall and stepped into a room. Moments later, Harry saw Ron and Malfoy run out of the room and run in the opposite direction.

Pansy stepped out of the kitchen and saw Harry. "Harry, have you seen Draco yet?"

Harry was still thinking. Hermione's water broke; she was having a baby? Malfoy was the father?

When Harry was having sex with Pansy, he never thought that Hermione would cheat on him with Malfoy. The thought never crossed his mind that Hermione would let Malfoy near her. And here, she was having Malfoy's child.

"Harry!" Pansy said louder.

"What?" he asked distracted with his thoughts.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just went that direction," he said, pointing down the hall where Malfoy and Ron had run.

"Did you see Granger?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said in a soft voice.

"And?" Pansy prompted.

"She's having a baby."

"She's what?!" Pansy asked stepping back.

"Yeah, I was talking to her and her water broke while I was talking to her…"

"She's having _Weasley's _baby, right?"

Harry stopped. He hadn't thought of that. But then why would she want Ron to get Malfoy? They must at least have some kind of friendship now that they had spent so much time together. Harry sighed. He was still slightly mad that Hermione was pregnant, but it was better if it was Ron than Malfoy.

"Wait…" Harry said out loud to himself. "Pansy. Ron's gay."

Pansy's face was priceless at that moment – the second she realized that that could only mean Draco was the father of the baby.

"It could be someone else," Pansy reasoned. "Maybe it's someone else who lives around here."

"Come one," Harry said. "Let's try to find them and find out."

Pansy nodded solemnly and followed after Harry in the direction that Draco and Ron had gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry and Pansy stopped outside of a door on the second floor of the manor. There were people surrounding it already, all having anxious and terrified looks slapped across their faces.

"Is Hermione in there?" Harry asked the first person he saw.

"Yes," said a short woman with dark blonde hair. "Who're you?"

Harry just sighed and said, "It doesn't matter."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They waited outside the door – shifting to different positions when their appendages no longer wanted to be of use and fell asleep – for what seemed like days, but was really three or four hours.

The handle on the door rattled and everyone jumped to their feet to crowd around the door once more with a determined Harry and Pansy in the front of the group, pushing towards the door.

The door swung open and they could see Draco's smiling, handsome face. "It's a… Potter?" he stuttered as his eyes flew to the raven-haired man before him.

"What in the bloody hell is a Potter?" said a man in the back.

"It's a boy," Draco told the crowd curtly and then pulled Harry and Pansy into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed happily from the bed.

Harry ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug and Draco shook in jealousy. He knew it! He knew that as soon as the prissy Gryffindor was back that Hermione would fall right back into his arms.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. I never got to explain what I wanted but as you can tell—" She pointed in the corner where the midwife was washing the crying baby. "I've had Draco's baby."

"So it is yours then?" Pansy asked Draco in a shrill voice.

"Who else's would it be?" Draco asked as if Pansy was a flobberworm. Harry walked back over to Pansy and put an arm around her waist, calming her. "I see you two have made nice." Draco sneered.

"As have the two of you," Harry mocked.

Draco flickered a glance at his gorgeous wife – who was now accepting their child from the midwife – and smirked. "Oh yes, we've made nice, all right. Loads of times, in many rooms…" Draco trailed off, still looking towards Hermione, who was too busy figuring out how to breastfeed the child to hear what Draco was talking about.

"Well—" Harry started but Draco stopped his retort.

"So what took you so long?" he asked.

"Sweet Merlin, that's a long story," Pansy sighed.

"Well, let's hear it then," Draco said, seating himself on the cushions in front of the bay window while gesturing to Potters to a couch in the corner.

"We need Blaise," Pansy said. Draco immediately stiffened and looked up at them in surprise.

"Blaise is here, too?" he asked.

"But he wasn't part of the potions project, how would he get here?" Hermione asked.

"He's not our age Blaise, he's another who lives in this time, we've brought him here as a guide from Africa," Harry explained.

"Africa?" Draco asked, even more confused.

"Fetch Blaise," Pansy said. "And we'll tell you everything."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Since Brittany didn't update... I did. Hope you're enjoying it!**


	27. The Way Home

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XXVII. The Way Home**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione had just finished feeding the baby when Harry, Pansy, and Blaise had finished their impressive story. Draco held the child for a moment, looking at his dark blue eyes – a common colour for babies' eyes as they often changed, the midwife had told them – and bald head, wondering what colour the hair would be as it grew in. He frowned to think that he would probably have no idea since they would most likely be back in their time by then.

Hermione noticed his frown. "Is something wrong, Draco, honey?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up at her and let his eyes focus on her beautiful form before answering. "No, nothing." He set down their son – of which they had not yet found a suitable name for – into his crib.

Draco looked at the others in the room, "I think we all need some sleep," he said. "I'll show you all to your rooms and we can talk more in the morning."

They all agreed in murmured assent as Draco showed them out of his and Hermione's bedroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco heard sniffling and could feel the hitching of Hermione's breath as he slept beside her in bed. He held her closer to himself and asked her softly "What's wrong, honey?"

Hermione turned in his arms to face him, and Draco could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's been eleven months, Draco, eleven months since we came here. You know what that means…?"

"We have a month left before we have to go back," Draco said.

"Yes, and I…gods, Draco, I just had a child, a baby that I've been carrying for the last nine months and I…I want to see him grow up, I want to know the kind of person that he becomes. I would rather leave now than have to leave in a month after I've gotten to know my child," she sobbed.

"I know how you feel, Hermione," Draco said. He really did know exactly how she felt. He wanted to get to know his child as well, but maybe…just maybe when they got back to their own time, Hermione would still be willing to have a child with him and they could get to know that child better. "I know it will be hard to leave him behind, but maybe we can make another one in the future," he said with a slightly hopeful glance at her.

Hermione smiled softly. "Perhaps," she said in a soft voice. "I'm still going to miss him, though," she said and let more tears slip down her face.

Draco wiped her tears away, wishing that he could make love to her and make her feel better. She had to heal, however, and that took at least a month, which meant that he might not ever be able to make love to her again. The thought made him very depressed.

He also realised that he would also not be getting too much sleep in the next month because of lack of sex and that thought made him even more depressed.

Ever since he had seen his mother murdered in cold blood right before his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep well during the night. When he would lie in bed, trying to sleep without passing out from sheer exhaustion, his mind would wander back to that day and he would think about that or some other horrible memory during his service of the dark lord and it would keep him from sleeping.

He wished that he could just sleep well during the night and not have to have sex every night to even get to sleep.

He heard Hermione snore slightly and knew that she was asleep. He envied her ability to fall asleep so quickly and so soundly. But he loved her anyway and wished that when they went back to their time that she would still love him as much.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We have one month," Hermione said at the breakfast table to Harry and Pansy, who were sitting eating eggs and ham.

"Why a month?" Pansy asked.

"I've been calculating how to go about this, how to get us back to the time that we were at. We came back here at the precise time that we left from there, so we need to leave here at the precise time—albeit a year later—that we left from there."

"Don't we need a time turner and the potion?" Harry asked.

"I've already been to the ministry and secured a time turner and we can start the potion next week as it doesn't take very long to make."

"So you're saying we just have to…wait?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "We wait."

**A/N: Hello all, it's good to finally talk to you all again. It's Brittany here, and I know that I haven't updated in forever. Amber gave me the responsibility of writing the ending to this story and I haven't been able to come up with the perfect ending so far. It just came to me tonight, and I will hopefully be able to type it all up within the next week. The story will only be two or three more chapters and it will be over. I apologize for the long wait, it was not supposed to be "insane torture," just writer's block and an overwhelming amount of homework.**

**I hope you all are still enjoying our story, and sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I just wanted to get one up so you wouldn't kill me.**

**Lemons and Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber.**


	28. Home at Last?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XXVIII. Home at Last?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was setting her son down for the last time in his crib. They had decided to not name the child because then they would become even more attached to it when they were leaving in less than a month.

They had been waiting, trying not to think about what the future may hold. Hermione tried her hardest not to become attached to the child that she had borne in this time, but she couldn't help it. He was an adorable child, growing a head full of blond locks. He was definitely a Malfoy and Hermione decided that when they got back to their time, she would look the child up and see what kind of a life he had.

It was sad, really, that the child's life was just beginning and Hermione would not be able to see him at all throughout his life until his life would be ultimately over.

And they were leaving in a couple of hours. She had just set down her son for his nap and she would never ever hold him or see him awake again.

As she walked back out of the room and into the hall, she thought about the future. It would be so different between her and Draco. She wasn't sure if society or anyone would even accept it. She loved him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wasn't sure if she could quite live with the fact that he was a once death eater, even for a little while. She knew that he had little choice in the matter, but she wished that it could be different. She wished that she could have been nicer to him or done something that would have stopped him from ever submitting to the devil of a man.

She shook off the thought and walked down to the front hall where they were brewing the last bits of the potion that they had been working on when all this had started a year ago. "Okay," Draco said. "It's time for the twenty minute break. Let's eat, everyone."

Hermione watched as they all walked into the kitchen, leaving the potion brewing behind them. Hermione looked at the potion bubbling there and had a sudden epiphany.

She had just finished when the others came back into the room.

Draco dropped the three bits of salamander blood into the potion and Harry followed up with the powdered moonstone. The potion turned clear and Draco looked up at her. He gave her a quick kiss. "Ready to go back?"

Hermione gave him a smile. "Yes, Draco, I am."

Hermione really wished that they could stay here. She had always wanted to live in a time like this. She wanted to live in a time that had big fluffy dresses, Lords and Ladies in manors, the ton. She wanted to live a life of the women in the romance novels that she was so fond of. She felt like she had lived a little of that, though, and she hoped that when she went back to the future that she could live out her happily ever after.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Put that wand away at once. Ten points from Gryff—"

Harry looked oddly sideways at Snape. Snape sneered. "Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to—"

"Add some more?" Harry turned sharply as McGonagall walked up to them. He then noticed that Draco was staring at him strangely…and Crabbe and Goyle were with him. But they all looked younger. Not the 21 years that they were supposed to be, but closer to…15.

"Professor McGonagall! Out of St. Mungo's, I see!"

Harry then remembered this scene very well…

"Professors," he said calmly. "I'm sorry for trying to attack Malfoy. Can I please go back to my room?" he asked quietly. They were both too shocked to say anything and let him go.

Harry ran back to the common room to find a smiling Hermione.

"It worked!" she shouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pansy came round suddenly and pushed the man that was on her off of her. "Get off me," she shouted.

"Come on, Pans, why are you getting all prude now?"

Pansy looked strangely at the man sitting on her bed. "Theo?" she asked. "Merlin, why are you here?"

"Uh, we were about to have sex," he said in an annoying voice. Pansy had only had sex with that maggot once and that had been in…fifth year?

"No we weren't," she said and pushed him off the bed. "Get out."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm in love with Harry Potter."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron stumbled into the common room, where he met the back of Hermione sending Harry's owl out the window. "Hermione, why the hell are we at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him and laughed. "Ron, you're back!" she said.

"I'm back? What the bloody hell are you on about, woman?"

"Oh, Ron, never mind, it's a long story."

Harry walked through the portrait hole and Hermione ran up to him. "It worked!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione opened her eyes and saw the Gryffindor common room, she smiled like a little girl. Well, she was only sixteen now…again. It had worked. She had taken away just a bit of the powdered moonstone, making the potion just a little less potent than it should have been to take them all the way back to the time that they had left from.

This was perfect, she thought. She quickly ran over to where Hedwig was sitting by the window and scribbled a short note, sending it off just as Ron came stumbling down the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was staring at Harry's retreating back. They were…they were in fifth year? Why the hell were they here? Did something go wrong with the potion? He thought they had done everything to the way that they were supposed to. He supposed that it was possible for them to screw up by a couple of years, but it seemed as though five years was a little off.

Suddenly, a white owl swooped down into his hands and dropped a letter. He quickly ripped it open and looked at the quickly written scrawl.

_Draco,_

_I did this for you, now you _can_ change your future._

_Love Hermione_

Draco smiled widely, and when Crabbe and Goyle gave him funny looks, he simply ignored them, thinking only of the woman he loved and how he was going to make his future include her at any cost.

**A/N: Review please. The next chapter will probably be the last, but there _might _be another one.**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	29. The End

**Chapter 29  
The End**

It wasn't only five people's lives that changed. There were so many things that changed because of the accident that the five of them made. It wouldn't have been too different except for the fact that Hermione brought them back to before the end of the war.

So many things happened before between the end of Harry's fifth year and the beginning of his sixth year. Armed with the knowledge that he already had after going through all of this already, he was able to dispose of Voldemort much more quickly and with a lot less death and destruction.

Sacrafices were still made. Lupin, Moody and Fudge were still offered up to the cause but others like Tonks and Fred Weasley lived another day. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Ron never told anyone how they knew all of this but they used it all for good.

It was also hard for them to get the rest of the Weasley family and the Order and especially the Malfoys and Parkinsons to understand the odd relationships that had developed. After Voldemort was defeated, the families were a little more accomadating, though it took years for Lucius Malfoy to even acknowledge that Draco was with a Mudblood.

Five years after they came back from the one-year adventure in the past and on the day that they had originally messed up the potion/time turner mix, four of the five stood at the front of the crowd, Dumbledore holding his arms wide saying "By the power vested in me by the Wizengamot, I pronounce you husbands and wives."

Harry Potter kissed Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Malfoy. Ron Weasley stood beside Harry, making looks into the crowd at Blaise Zabini.

Hermione took a deep breath, opened her eyes and finally admitted to herself that all of this was real.

"It's so different," Draco said, along her own train of thought.

"But so much better," Harry said, smiling as well.

They looked across the crowd at a sea of faces, some that had been dead to them before. Most of them were happy faces, people that would never, ever had come to a wedding between a pureblood and a mudblood. There was only one that did not look supremely pleased and that was Lucius Malfoy and only because he wanted a pureblooded heir to the Malfoy fortune. But times were changing and Draco was ready to change with it. He just wanted to be with the woman that he had fallen in love with against all odds.

And it didn't matter that she was a bit chubbier and had smaller breasts than the body that he had fallen for, because he was in love with Hermione, not just her body.

Plus, this body had a killer ass.

The wizarding world had changed, all because of a stupid little mistake. A nothing fight that had caused a change of heart not only in the ones that had traveled back but to all those that they had touched.

"Hey, Zabini?"

"Ronald Weasley," Pansy Parkinson said with a sneer, "How many times do we have to go over this. You die alone."

Some things would never change.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, I'm mostly working on my own works now but I decided since I was on the computer to finish this up and put it up here to give you guys some closure. Amber told me to make a really long author's note, but I can't really think of anything else to say except thank you all so much for staying with us this long. Thanks for reading our stories and this is probably the end of ShiverBoo for a long time and we're sorry for that but we're both writing our own things now. You can look for our books if they ever get published and Amber suggested that we start writing those together. **

**Thank you all again for being such huge supporters of ShiverBoo.**

**Love and Chocolate Covered Lemons.**

**Brittany and Amber.**


End file.
